Baka!
by curdled-milk
Summary: Who's the biggest idiot? The F4 are all scheming at cross purposes, and Makino is the prize. finished
1. What an idea!

"You're What?" Tsukushi's screech tried to echo out across the huge room, but, absorbed by the deeply plush carpets, trailed off into a fading whisper.  
  
"I'm dumping you." Tsukasa replied implacably.  
  
"But why?! You. . . You said you'd follow me to the ends of the earth, that. . . I was the only one you'd ever love."  
  
Tsukushi trailed off, uncertainly, as she gazed up into Tsukasa's cold eyes.  
  
"You dare ask why? You bitch! Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!" The harsh words flew forth, cruelly detonating little bursts of pain in Tsukushi's head with each dread syllable.  
  
"Asshole, how can you say such things! You're not making any sense as usual!" With this pathetic attempt at a comeback, Tsukushi spun on her heel and stalked out of the room. The second the door had slammed behind her, she started running through the vast halls of the Doumyouji mansion seeking escape.  
  
(I. . . don't understand. What has that bastard got on his mind now? How can he do this to me now, after all we've been through?) Tears rose, unnoticed, in Tsukushi's eyes, as she fled.  
  
Once in the street outside, she managed to slow her headlong flight into a slightly more dignified walk. Still, she failed to notice the tall menacing figure of Tsukasa watching her from the upper floor of his mansion.  
  
(That'll teach her), Tsukasa thought. (By the time she comes back to me, seeking my forgiveness, she'll be willing to do anything I want.) His lips slowly curved up in a dreamy smile as he imagined their eventual reunion and make up. ( 'Oh Doumyouji, I'm so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?' -Tsukushi prostrate before him, tears in her eyes, as he magnanimously bent down in forgiveness, enfolding her into his hot embrace . . and then. . . comforting her with kisses . . . slowly undressing her . Here, at least, he imagined her resistance, but with a subtle reminder, 'You promised you'd do anything to make it up to me' she'd surrender that sweetest of things, to him, the almighty Tsukasa Doumyouji! This brilliant plan could not fail!)  
  
Out in the streets below, however, Tsukushi was steadily getting Angrier . . One could almost see the steam coming out her ears as she fumed  
  
(Just what the FUCK does that stupid bastard think he's up to now? I'm so fucking sick of his lame assumptions and how he never listens to a Thing I say. He wants to dump me, then FINE. Fuck him. I don't need this shit all the time anyway. I know I didn't do anything wrong, so why couldn't he explain, just once, what the hell he's talking about before he blows up in my face like that?)  
  
The near silent plop, almost overlooked in the crackling of the hot pyre of her anger, was the sound of her heart breaking.  
  
The next day, at school:  
  
"Hey, what's up with Makino?" Soujiro asked Akira as they wandered the gardens of Eitoku. "There's a veritable storm cloud lurking over her today- I almost got hit by lightening as she walked by!"  
  
"Fuck if I know," Akira replied, "I saw Tsukasa earlier, and he seemed to be in a good mood, so it can't be anything to do with him."  
  
"Unless of course he acted like his usual stupid self and pissed her off again."  
  
"What did you say?" Tsukasa's angry voice boomed out behind the pair as he grabbed Akira in a choke hold. "What have I told you about talking about me behind my back?"  
  
All Akira could do was make pathetic choking sounds.  
  
"Geh! You're useless," Tsukasa threw Akira to the ground, "I said, don't do it!"  
  
"So what did happen, Tsukasa?" Soujiro dared ask,  
  
"Yeah, what's all the commotion?" Rui sauntered up behind the trio. "Did I hear Tsukushi's name earlier?"  
  
"Oh, That. It's nothing," Tsukasa replied airily, "I just dumped her, that's all." And, with this incomprehensible statement, he strode off, leaving the stunned trio staring at his retreating back.  
  
Soujiro and Akira started talking almost at once.  
  
"He dumped. Tsukushi?"  
  
"Shit"  
  
"You know what he's like without her; we gotta get them back together."  
  
"No wonder she's so upset."  
  
  
  
"You gotta wonder, why he's in such a good mood, then?" Rui lazily ventured, "I mean normally when they fight he's intolerable to be around, but this time. he's cheerful. Something's not right."  
  
"You call what he did to my neck, being in a good mood?" Akira yelped  
  
"Eh, he does that to you guys all the time anyway."  
  
"He's got a point," Soujiro intervened in the impending argument.  
  
"I think I'll go find Tsukushi," Rui turned to leave, with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
.to be continued..  
  
I've got a midterm Tuesday, maybe I'll finish this after then. Or maybe not. Who cares anyway about such a piece of fluff?! 


	2. Stupidity ensues!

I forgot to put the disclaimer at the top of chapter 1. So here it is now: I don't own any of the characters etc. and you know it. I am however, being bad and not studying for my exam. Please beat me now. I really should tool instead of writing this piece of pointless fluff.  
  
After Rui left, Akira and Soujiro kept standing there, staring at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Well, we have to do something about this." Soujiro said at last  
  
"What can we do? We don't even know what sort of stupidity Tsukasa is plotting this time. . . . And I sure as hell am not going to ask him," Akira grumped, rubbing his still sore neck.  
  
"We should at least try and cheer Makino up, so she can go beat some sense into him."  
  
"Oh great, you want us to risk her wrath as well as Tsukasa's?"  
  
"What else are friends for? Hey! I know, maybe they're having *ahem* romantic problems-you know Tsukasa never takes our advice about how to proceed in bed. We could try giving Makino some pointers instead." Soujiro leered. "You never know, it could be fun."  
  
Akira shook his head, "Cute as she can be when you dress her up nicely, she's still way too young for me."  
  
"Ah, you and your 'mother complex,'" Soujiro mocked, "I bet you couldn't seduce Makino even if you tried."  
  
"Hey, shut up about that! . . . And what do you mean I couldn't seduce her? I'd like to see you get anywhere with that violent girl either!"  
  
"Is that a dare?" The two playboys faced off angrily. It was a fine day for flaring tempers.  
  
"Sure, why not," Akira coolly replied, "Let's see which of us can be the first to win Makino's erm, 'heart'"  
  
"OK, but if she and Tsukasa make up, we're so dropping this contest. I don't want to die over a poor girl like her."  
  
The issue settled, the playboys settled back down in the grass to drink tea and plot their silly schemes.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Rui wandered over to the emergency staircase. As he'd expected, he found Tsukushi sitting slumped over near the top, with her head resting on her knees.  
  
"Hey," he greeted cautiously, as he came up to sit next to her. "I heard Tsukasa's being an ass. What stupid thing has he done this time?"  
  
Tsukushi raised her head to look at him, "That bastard dumped me." She fairly growled, "No explanation why, just 'get out, I'm leaving you.' It's not like his mother's in town-he doesn't need to pretend. And, by now he should know me well enough not to trust any of the rumors that fly around this pit. I don't understand it at all. But I swear, I'll get a straight answer from him if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Rui braved her hot glare, to put his arm around her shoulder. She blinked, remembering to whom she was talking, and leaned gratefully into his shoulder.  
  
"You know, Rui. Sometimes I just don't know why I bother anymore. This relationship sometimes seems to take so much more energy than it's worth." She gave a short bitter laugh, "Oh wait, I forgot, I don't have a relationship anymore."  
  
Tsukushi settled in more securely against Rui's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Slowly she began to relax for the first time all day. Rui leaned back against the wall, feeling Tsukushi's warm weight on his shoulder, and the mellow rays of the sun across his face. Though he appeared to be completely at peace, inside his mind was racing.  
  
"Now this is a fine dilemma," he thought, "As her friend, I should beat some sense into Tsukasa myself, but. . . hmm. . . what an opportunity." Rui breathed in the warm scent of Tsukushi's hair, and reached up to gently stroke her cheek with his free hand.  
  
"What do you want me to do to him?" he asked after a while.  
  
"Oh leave it be! I'll deal with Doumyouji myself this time!" Tsukushi exclaimed angrily, rousing herself from Rui's shoulder. Then suddenly, she seemed to realize that it was still the middle of the school day. "Shit, what time is it? I'm going to be late for class again!" And, gathering her books, she jumped up and sprinted off up the stairs. Rui remained seated a while longer, remembering the way she felt against him, the smell of her hair in the sunshine. Eventually, his eyes grew dark as he thought about Tsukasa's behavior. Climbing to his feet at last, he set off to find the erstwhile boyfriend.  
  
Elsewhere on campus, Tsukasa was lazily strolling down a shaded pathway. "You really think this will work? I mean, she did seem awfully upset, after all."  
  
"You have to trust me on this. I'm a girl too; I know how our minds work. A little bit of the cold shoulder from you, and she'll be begging you to take her back. How could she resist a man like you after all?"  
  
"If you say so. I do feel a little bad doing this to Makino though." Tsukasa sighed, and looked down at the girl walking next to him. Suddenly his tone turned colder, "And if I find you've been lying to me, I swear I'll rip the beating heart from your chest. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Of course, of course! I'm telling the truth!" Umi protested desperately, "Why would I lie to you? I just want to help make you happy!"  
  
At these words Tsukasa began to calm down. "All right then, we'll see what happens." He turned to leave, but Umi spoke up again  
  
"Hey, before you go, where's my payment?"  
  
"Now? Isn't it a bit early? I mean, the plan has not yet succeeded."  
  
"But, if. . . err, When it works," Umi amended hastily, "you won't get a chance to repay me, since you'll be so busy with her."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense," Tsukasa growled, as he strode back, to give Umi her promised kiss.  
  
Rui chose this moment to make his entrance upon the scene. His eyes widened at the scene before him. "Holy shit! I thought we'd gotten rid of that bitch for good!" He thought, "And just what the fuck does Tsukasa think he's doing dumping Tsukushi for an annoying girl like her?"  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "If you two are quite done, I need a few minutes alone with Tsukasa." (to beat the shit out of him, he added to himself.)  
  
Startled, the pair sprang apart. Doumyouji protesting violently, "It's not what it seems like! It meant nothing."  
  
Umi merely smiled a sinisterly sweet smile, and grasped Doumyouji's arm. "What it is, is none of your business." She spoke up coolly.  
  
"Any thing that concerns Tsukushi is My business," Rui's voice cut through the warm air like ice, "And You, bitch, are getting entirely too friendly with her boyfriend. So back the hell off before I decide to get rid of you myself. And as for you, Tsukasa, you better explain yourself fast, before I get any angrier."  
  
Umi now began to realize just how volatile the situation was getting, and she started to inch away. With an overly friendly, "Bye bye Tsukasa!" she finally turned tail and fled the confrontation.  
  
"Now then," Rui coldly glared at Doumyouji, "you were going to give me a good explanation of what's going on here."  
  
"Well, umm.. see," Tsukasa stammered as he tried to think of a good explanation without having to admit the truth to Rui. He didn't think Rui would be at all understanding of his scheme, or the fact that Umi had come to him with it.  
  
"I'm waiting." Rui was getting very impatient and look like he might start throwing punches at any minute, "Don't you know what you're doing to Tsukushi? And with such a piece of trash as Umi of all people? I gave up Tsukushi for you once, but don't think I won't hesitate to take her back the second I decide you've forfeited your claim, so talk fast."  
  
"Umm. SoIRanIntoUmiTheOtherDayAnd." Under Rui's intense gaze, Doumyouji broke down and spilled the whole story; how he'd run into Umi while out shopping for a present for Tsukushi, and she'd asked how the couple was doing . . . One thing led to another-she seemed so sympathetic and all-- and he'd ended up blurting out how frustrated he was that Tsukushi just wouldn't let him get further than kissing her. Umi had then come up with this plan, that she'd said couldn't fail . . . All he had to do to get the plan was to pay her the price of a kiss.  
  
Rui wasn't sure if he should get angrier at this explanation or forgive Tsukasa for being such a dumbass. "So this brilliant plan involved getting Makino upset by dumping her, just so when you took her back she'd be more compliant?"  
  
"Yeah," Tsukasa replied sheepishly  
  
"That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Unfortunately for Rui, this explanation complicated his dilemma somewhat. For now, it was obvious that Doumyouji still loved Tsukushi, and was merely acting on utterly misguided beliefs. And if Doumyouji still loved Tsukushi, she'd undoubtedly take him back after kicking the shit out of Umi for interfering. But, hell, what kind ass does a thing like this to the girl he loves? Rui was tempted to try to take Tsukushi anyway. Maybe now she'd finally see how he really was the better choice in the end. Thoughtfully, Rui turned away, leaving a thoroughly bemused Doumyouji staring after him.  
  
"I thought he was going to try and hit me again," Tsukasa thought as he stared at Rui's retreating back, "What the hell is going through his mind right now? Does this mean the plan is bad? What should I do now?" Slowly the thought percolated through his thick skull that he might have done something exceedingly stupid, even perhaps irreparably damaging to his relationship with Tsukushi. As this thought pierced his brain, his eyes widened in shock or pain and he struck out, punching his fist through a nearby stone bench, till the pain in his knuckles drowned out the mocking voices in his head. 


	3. The plot thickens

Class was finally over for the day. Tsukushi slowly gathered her books together and slumped for the door. It had truly been a hellish 8 hours. Asai & co, had tormented her endlessly throughout lecture, and not even her well placed gibes at their expense had thrown them off. She still had to go to work now, first a few hours at the Dango shop, then the rest of the night waitressing. She was never going to have the energy left to study for her exams! Luckily, the weekend was coming up, she thought with some relief, and at least she'd be able to stay home tomorrow and escape from the torment that another day at school was sure to bring. However, just as she was walking out the front steps of Eitoku, Soujiro sidled up to her,  
  
"Hey Makino!"  
  
"What do you want, Nishikado?"  
  
"Well, erm," Soujiro was interrupted by the sight of Akira popping up on Tsukushi's other side.  
  
"Eh?" Tsukushi was almost as startled by this appearance as Soujiro  
  
"We were just wondering if you wanted to come clubbing with us tonight!" Akira spoke up before Soujiro could regain his train of thought.  
  
"You know I have to work! My family's depending on me!" Tsukushi sighed.  
  
"Yeah, remember, she's the working virgin!" Soujiro quipped before he could remember that winning his bet with Akira depended on making Tsukushi fall for him. Makino's fist came hurtling at his face, out of nowhere, it seemed, but stopped mere millimeters in front of his nose.  
  
"I'd break that lovely nose of yours, pretty boy," She growled, through her blush, "but I've got a better idea."  
  
Tsukushi had spent much of her miserable day dreaming up ways to subtly get revenge on Doumyouji. Her moment of weakness on the stairs had vanished, replaced with her usual mixture of determination and volatility. She suspected that whatever anger Doumyouji felt at her now would vanish as abruptly as it had come, but in the meantime, she didn't plan to forgive him so easily. One sure way she knew to upset him; that is, if he cared about her at all still, was to be seen enjoying herself in the company of another man. Normally, Rui would do fine, but she didn't want him getting involved in this altercation. And besides, Doumyouji already knew that nothing would happen between her and Rui. . . . At least, she didn't think anything would. . . right? She shook her head firmly to rid herself of these doubts. No matter what, Doumyouji was the only man for her, and she was the only woman for him-now she just had to make him realize it.  
  
Turning to Akira and Soujiro, Tsukushi spoke firmly, "Right, You two are going to help me out. We're going to make Doumyouji wish he'd never left me! I'm working tonight, but I've got tomorrow off. The two of you are going to take me to dinner, and we're going clubbing, afterwards. Don't be late, or I'll knock your skulls in. Bye now!" She ended with an uncharacteristically bright chirp. As she was turning away, she caught a glimpse of Doumyouji's imposing figure lurking in the shadows of the doorway, so with an effort she turned back to the two playboys. Muttering, "Try anything and you're dead," she glanced to make sure Tsukasa was looking their way, and deliberately kissed both boys on the cheek. "Remember, tomorrow, 6 pm!" she called as she raced off to work.  
  
The two playboys turned to each other in shock.  
  
"Umm, what just happened there?" As usual, Akira was the first to regain his composure.  
  
"I think the tables have been turned," Soujiro guessed. "Between the two of them, Tsukasa and Tsukushi are going to end up getting us killed."  
  
"Caught in the lover's crossfire!" exclaimed Akira, "You know, sometimes that's the most exciting part of dating married women."  
  
"Insane," Soujiro shook his head, "Can we call off this bet now? I don't think it's such a great idea anymore. I prefer my women to be simple, with no strings attached, and preferably without such a violent temper." He muttered the last part under his breath.  
  
"Ah! Where's your sense of adventure?" Akira was far more enthusiastic. "This is just the sort of situation I understand! You're just afraid I'm going to win now."  
  
"Yeah that's it, whatever you say," Soujiro laughed, "come on, we gotta go figure out a new plan for tomorrow, since Makino's acting aggressively all on her own, and doesn't need our encouragement to come out and play."  
  
Laughing, the two boys went off to prepare.  
  
  
  
Doumyouji, lurking in the shadows, had watched the whole scene. Unfortunately, he was too far away to hear much of the dialogue. All he caught were a few brief snatches of conversation. (Clubbing.. Tomorrow.. Makino.) and of course, the kisses. He'd never seen Tsukushi act so familiarly with those two, before. In fact, she usually tried her hardest to avoid them, as their innuendoes and flirtatiousness tended to make her uncomfortable. What the hell was going on here? He desperately wished he could go talk to Makino, but sadly, he realized he'd lost the right to confront her. He slipped deeper into the shadows, a cold ache clutching his chest. He'd follow the trio tomorrow, and try to find out what was going on.  
  
A light touch on his arm startled Doumyouji from his grim reverie. He jumped guiltily, and turned to face the combined forces of Shigeru and Sakurako.  
  
"We heard what you did," they stated flatly, "but Rui explained it to us, and we're here to help you win back Tsukushi."  
  
"But," they continued, "be aware, that we're doing for her sake, not yours, and if we even so much as think you're fucking with her, we'll tell her about Umi."  
  
"Oh yeah, and one more thing. . ." Sakurako started to continue, when Shigeru shushed her, "No! we weren't going to mention that part!"  
  
"Right then, are you going to cooperate with us?" They finished.  
  
Doumyouji fought the undignified urge to get down on his knees and thank them humbly and effusively. To cover his gratitude, he mustered the strength to bluster,  
  
"I don't need any help! I'm the great Doumyouji Tsukasa after all!"  
  
The girls shook their heads in disbelief, "Right then, we'll be off. Good luck, idiot."  
  
"No wait! I didn't mean it. Don't leave!" Tsukasa hurried after them. "Please, I need your help."  
  
"That's more like it," the two girls nodded in agreement. now here's what we're going to do. . .  
  
to be continued! Yeah. 


	4. artful maneuvers

The Next Evening:  
  
Tsukushi waited nervously outside her apartment for the boys to show up for their dinner date. She was beginning to wonder if it really was such a great idea to get so friendly with them, after all who knew just what they might think they were entitled to do after dinner? She shrugged this thought off briskly, "they're not fools, and neither am I." She affirmed, "We're just going out for dinner, and dancing, and a few laughs; it'll be fun. We're almost old friends after all". Just then, Soujiro's limo pulled up; Akira stepped out to hold the door for her, but stumbled in shock as he took in her appearance. Tsukushi had chosen a classic 'little-black-dress' to wear this evening; its form fitting elegance and clean lines made her look every bit the young beauty. The ruby Saturn necklace she almost always wore didn't quite complement the look, so she'd set it aside for the evening, a pang of regret gnawing at her heart at this symbolic displacement. Instead, she wore a simple silver choker: no memories yet attached to its length.  
  
Tsukushi smiled at Akira's obvious startlement, and ducked down to enter the car. Inside she was surprised to see that Rui was tagging along too. She blushed bright red as she caught him staring at her.  
  
"Wow, Tsukushi," Rui smiled, "you never dress up this nice for me, but for these jokers you pull out all the stops?" He teased gently, never taking his eyes off her face.  
  
"What . What are you doing here?" Tsukushi stammered.  
  
Rui just smiled a mysterious smile, thinking, "Well, now I couldn't just leave you alone with this pair, now could I? When I heard what they were up to I invited myself along. I know you better than anyone, Tsukushi. If I'm not here to look out for you, you're sure to do something you'll regret." At this a confused expression flashed across his face, "though I'm honestly not quite sure what you think you're up to this time." He finished his thought.  
  
Soujiro interrupted this silent communication to leer, "Sorry this fool has to ruin our date, Makino. I guess we'll have to make it a foursome after all."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from these creeps," Akira slid in, next to Tsukushi, and eased his arm over her shoulder protectively. At this intrusion both Rui and Tsukushi looked startled, and Tsukushi straightened up somewhat uncomfortably in the seat.  
  
"Well this isn't working out quite how I'd planned it," Tsukushi thought as the car sped off towards their destination. "but then, nothing ever does seem to work out right in my life, does it? Anyway, the night has only just begun."  
  
The ride to the restaurant passed quickly, despite several uncomfortable silences, as the four of them pondered their goals. At last, the limo deposited their party outside a chic little French bistro.  
  
As the group entered the restaurant, Rui took Tsukushi by the arm to escort her to her seat. Behind them, Soujiro hissed at Akira "This is Not going at all according to plan."  
  
"Don't blame me," Akira whispered back, "It wasn't me who told Rui we were taking Makino out tonight. You're the one who can never keep his mouth shut."  
  
"Ah fuck you too," Soujiro muttered, as they sat down.  
  
They read their menus in silence. Finally, Tsukushi spoke up, "Umm. . . I don't recognize any of this stuff, can one of you help me to order, please?"  
  
Soujiro, who was sitting on Tsukushi's left, grinned confidently; "let me handle this." He casually brushed his hair out of his eyes, as he slid his chair closer to Makino. Insinuating himself into her personal space, he began to explain each of the unfamiliar terms as he pointed them out on the menu. Casually he put his other arm over the back of her chair, and moved in even closer, till his knee was just brushing her leg. Rui, sitting on Tsukushi's left, merely rolled his eyes at Akira, who shrugged eloquently, as if to say, "ya gotta pick your battles."  
  
Tsukushi tensed as she felt Soujiro inch closer; she felt overwhelmed by his clean, sharp predatory scent; nothing at all like Rui's cool mellow aura, or Doumyouji's tang of freshly scrubbed brimstone. But she remembered that she was here to enjoy herself, so she smiled brightly up at him and said, "You understand this all so much better than me; why don't you choose something you think I'll like?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Soujiro replied gallantly, his handsome features breaking into a devastating smile.  
  
Across the table Akira mimed being blinded by the glare unleashed by Soujiro's grin. Rui merely crossed his arms and started to look grim.  
  
Unfortunately for Soujiro, once the food was ordered, he no longer had an excuse to sit so close to Makino, and so reluctantly he returned to his rightful place.  
  
Unbeknownst to all, lurking in a dark booth across the room, a furious Doumyouji fought violently against the two girls who held him down. "I'll kill him! Did you see the way he touched her? She smiled at him! How could he do this to me?"  
  
"Shut up and sit down!" Sakurako hissed angrily, "We're invisible remember? Invisible!"  
  
Shigeru who was holding Doumyouji down by the simple expedient of sitting on him added, "If you make too much noise, they're going to look over here. And do you really want them to see you like This?" With which words she proceeded to wrap her arms around Tsuakasa's neck. "Now be quiet or I'll kiss you!"  
  
This threat finally quieted Doumyouji, and he managed to lower his tone to a plaintive whisper, "But what does she think she's doing, letting him touch her like that?"  
  
"I think Makino's having fun," Sakurako opined. "She's got three guys there, at least two of whom really know how to treat a girl right, unlike some idiots I could name!" this last remark was punctuated by a sharp kick to Doumyouji's shin.  
  
"Exactly!" Shigeru chimed in, "And if anyone deserves to be treated well, after all they've been through, it's Tsukushi!"  
  
This not-so-subtle brainwashing had the intended effect of making Tsukasa feel even worse than before. "I have to remember not to piss off these girls," he thought. "They're way too good at this sort of torture."  
  
Across the restaurant, dinner segued into dessert. The four friends had finally settled into their roles for the evening, and the tensions that had begun the date were easing off. Of course, the wine they'd had with dinner was probably responsible for much of this mellowing.  
  
Akira regaled them with a story of one of his sillier mishaps involving a married woman, her husband, and his mistress; Tsukushi's eyes were sparkling as she gazed across the table; watching his reenactments with avid interest. Akira knew this technique well, and had used it many times with great success; make yourself seem a harmless fool, a warmhearted and sweet teddy-bear, and the women will come flocking. Of course, his wavy red hair, and charming good looks never hurt either. And he could see, his tale- spinning had drawn Tsukushi in, despite herself.  
  
Rui was being characteristically silent. Who knew what thoughts were circulating behind his opaque eyes? Now and again, he would turn quizzically towards Tsukushi, and stare at her in some wonderment, as she busied herself taking in the food, the wine, the company, to their fullest extent.  
  
Soujiro was somewhat annoyed at the turn events had taken, but as he leaned back in his chair, he had to admit, Akira had great technique. Perhaps he might have to borrow some of Akira's stories for his own ends. Of course, it was true, Soujiro's methods of seduction had always been more based on his suave confidence and knowledge of how to give a girl just what she wanted before she even asked. But hell, nothing like varying the format a bit, once in a while-just to keep the plays more interesting. . . . Though of course, the result was always the same, whichever technique the boys used. . . It was in this vein that his thoughts drifted, as he listened to the soothing rise and fall of Akira's voice.  
  
As for Tsukushi herself, now that she'd allowed herself to relax at last; she was enjoying herself immensely. "Of course, it's not the same as a date with Doumyouji, and I'd never do anything perverted with Nishikado or Mimasaka, but still." she thought, with some satisfaction, "It's no wonder they're so successful with the girls. I never realized just how much fun a date with these charmers could be." The stress of her daily life, and the anger she'd felt ever since Doumyouji had dumped her melted away in the candlelight as she immersed herself in the sensations of the night.  
  
In his dark corner, Doumyouji sat and glared silently; not at all liking the way the evening was shaping up, "What is this? First Soujiro, now Akira? Are they all going to have their way with her before the night is up?" he muttered angrily.  
  
"They're getting ready to leave," Shigeru whispered, "Sakurako, go follow them and see where they're headed. Call us when you get there-I need to give Tsukasa a lesson in subtlety before we arrive on the scene."  
  
"Will do!" Sakurako chirped, and stealthily followed the foursome out into the night.  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. careful, now

A short update today-An assignment I had due tomorrow got changed at the last minute so I had to redo the whole bloody thing before I could write this, and now I'm sleepy. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews ( ( ( ! I wanted to let ya'll know that I haven't actually yet decided who wins the contest for Tsukushi. maybe it'll turn out to be a love pentagon :-P ? Oh No!!. This'll be the last update till next week. going away for the weekend!  
  
Sakurako grinned to herself as she stealthily crept along behind Tsukushi and her laughing escorts. She knew full well that neither Shigeru nor herself had any intention of actually Helping Doumyouji get Tsukushi back. "I mean, how Dare he treat Tsukushi like that?" Sakurako muttered under her breath, "Really, as if such behavior can be so easily forgiven or forgotten!" Oh, no. Their plan was much more devious. Having given up their love for Doumyouji in favor of Tsukushi, both Shigeru and Sakurako were determined that she should be happy with her man. But, for him to do something like this was completely unforgivable! And so, when Rui had come to them the other day, the two girls were only too happy to do as he asked..  
  
This evening spend tailing Makino and watching her being wined, dined, and generally admired, was meant to serve Doumyouji as punishment. He could look, but he would not be allowed anywhere near Tsukushi! Ah the agony he would feel in being completely impotent to intervene! The jealousy that must be coursing through his veins as his best friends flirted with his beloved! Sakurako fairly glowed as she contemplated the success of their devious scheme. Doumyouji would be reduced to utter misery, for what he'd done. In the end, if he seemed tormented enough, they'd let him get on his knees and grovel to Tsukushi for forgiveness. But not tonight. Tonight belonged to the F3.  
  
Deep down inside, Sakurako wondered if the last offhanded comment Rui had cast at them as he'd left their meeting the other day was true. The thing she'd almost blurted to Doumyouji before Shigeru had shushed her-Did Rui really mean it when he said Tsukasa would have to fight him to win back Tsukushi?  
  
Sakurako shrugged. She'd find that out soon enough, she supposed. Meanwhile, on with the game!  
  
Up ahead of Sakurako, Akira and Soujiro were heatedly debating which club was most suitable for their group tonight. Akira was in favor of a place called The Blue Room, but Soujiro vehemently vetoed that choice, "If we go there, I'll be swamped with girls! I won't be able to get free!"  
  
"Normally that wouldn't bother you at all," Akira smirked, "OK, then how about Elysseum? It should be quieter, and we can get a private table on the balcony."  
  
"Well, the dance floor's a bit small, but yeah. It'd probably suit Makino better than our usual haunts," Soujiro agreed at last.  
  
That settled, the foursome made their way down the street. Tsukushi really had had a bit to drink, and she wasn't used to walking such distances in her new 3 inch heels, so occasionally she would stumble on the uneven pavement. Luckily for her, there was no shortage of willing arms among her escorts, ready to catch her around the waist at the slightest sign of wobble. Rui watched from behind for a bit, as Akira and Soujiro alternated in their game of 'catch the Makino.' Till, fed up at last, he caught her himself, and refused to let go. Soujiro, whose turn it had been to cozy up to Tsukushi glared at Rui for elbowing him out of the way. But Rui just settled his arm more firmly around Tsukushi, smiled, and said, "My Turn."  
  
Well, it was true, in a sense; so far he hadn't much joined in in the evening's flirtations. So, the two playboys just shrugged at each other, as if to say, "let it pass, we'll get another chance in the club later on," and kept up their steady stream of banter.  
  
Entering the club at last, they were instantly enveloped in a warm mass of humanity. The throbbing beat pulsed like some otherworldly heart; the wafting smoke and sweat the exhalations of a thousand lost dreams. Tsukushi, who rarely went clubbing at all, was overcome by the weight of the shifting crowds pressing against them, the noise, and the heavy air. She nervously and unconsciously pressed closer to Rui's reassuring bulk as they made their way towards a free table. In response, Rui tightened his grip on her, while Akira and Soujiro cleared a path for them.  
  
Seated at last, at a comfortable table on the balcony overlooking the dance floor, Tsukushi finally eased out from under Rui's arm, and recovered herself sufficiently to take in the scenery. . . .  
  
To be continued.  
  
('cause I'm too tired to write more tonight.) 


	6. oops

Tsukushi settled more comfortably into her seat and looked around her. She felt as though she was in a daze; nothing seemed real, and the events of the evening floated before her, dreamlike. If she had not felt Rui's reassuring presence beside her all this time, she was not sure she could have born this rush of unfamiliar sensations and emotions. Each occasion that she spent time in the company of the F4, she felt as though she'd been thrown into a wholly different world, where the laws of physics and reality did not function as she was used to. It was totally disorienting, but, on this night, so very pleasant.  
  
From her vantage point, Tsukushi could see out over the dance floor. The strobe lights cut the bobbing, spinning, gyrating movements of the dancers below into mesmerizing flashes and arcs of action, stopped briefly in time. Tsukushi reflected that this could well be a metaphor for the disjunctions of her own experiences over the past few years; choppy disconnected sequences strung together into a frantically active whole. Momentarily dizzied by this revelation, her thought were once again drawn to Doumyouji.  
  
"Where is he now? What is he thinking? Who is he with tonight?" It was in this frame of mind, that Tsukushi briefly imagined she saw his distinctive curly-haired figure inching its way through the crowds below. She shook her head in an effort to clear her mind, and when she looked again, the figure was gone. "Must have been my imagination," she thought, "I Don't care what happens to him! I refuse to think of that idiot again!" She allowed the hypnotizing rhythms and movement to wash these distressing thoughts away.  
  
Meanwhile, Akira and Soujiro excused themselves to go to the bar, and fetch drinks for the group. Although they thought it might be a poor idea to get Makino much drunker (they knew full well how poorly she could hold her liquor), holding her current blood alcohol level steady a while longer might be very much desired in the interests of their plans. And for this, a fresh infusion of alcohol would be needed from time to time. With this in mind, the clever duo made their way across the crowded room.  
  
"So how do you think we're doing?" Akira asked.  
  
"I dunno, it's so hard to tell with that girl!" Soujiro replied, "I mean, wow, I've never seen her so. "  
  
"Spacey?" Akira suggested, for that had been his thought. To him, Makino seemed to be completely out of it. Not like her normal frenetic self at all. Based on his experiences with older women, he figured her behavior could be accounted for by the fact that she must be totally devastated by Doumyouji's desertion. He'd seen this kind of thing before, and he knew just the right moves to take full advantage. . . . too bad he'd have to cope with Soujiro and Rui's interference; given an hour or two alone with Makino, he just Knew he could have her begging him to help ease her pain.  
  
"No, just relaxed." Soujiro interrupted this reverie. "It seems like she's finally begun to realize that we're not the ones who are going to hurt her. So she's just not on the defensive any more." Not that this would help them any, he realized. Simply because she was willing to let them take her out, did not mean she was any more willing to play their games. But it did a least give them a chance. And, more importantly, he could assure her that he'd never hurt her. After all, it takes true emotional commitment to wound and be wounded in return, her reflected. And it's not like they were offering that at all.  
  
"Maybe," Akira shrugged, "we'll see which is right, eventually I suppose."  
  
"Yeah," Soujiro flashed his friend a smile for interrupting his inner monologue. God, he hated it when he started to think too much, "Enjoy the Moment!" --that was his credo.  
  
At the bar, the two playboys were suddenly swamped by a horde of female admirers and ex-lovers.  
  
"Oh shit," Soujiro thought to himself, "I thought we came here to avoid this tonight?"  
  
But there was no help for it. The two boys snapped into playboy mode, and spent the next fifteen or so minutes flattering their groupies, and reassuring the girls that they'd come play with them later. By the time they were finally able to make their way back to the table, drinks in hand, every girl they'd met was convinced that She'd be the one they would pick to love forever. A nice dream, perhaps; but doomed to die after their one magic night had passed, and the playboys had moved onto the next girl.  
  
After Akira and Soujiro left the table, Tsukushi and Rui sat in silence. Tsukushi was still lost in her reflections. She hardly even noticed when the two boys got up to leave. Rui was content to sit and watch the play of lights across her face, sparked now and then by flashes of sudden emotion in her faraway eyes. These eyes drew him in closer, as if by mere proximity, he could see reenacted in their depths the memories that evoked that sudden glint of joy, the upturning of her lips. Or now; that clouding of sadness, misty memories of a past that could never be returned to.  
  
That look of sadness; Rui knew exactly what Tsukushi was remembering now. It had to be Tsukasa. She only ever looked that sad on His account. Rui could not bear to see the look of pain in her eyes any longer, and so he did the best thing he knew to do; he leaned in even closer, and kissed the unseeing girl next to him.  
  
At first, Tsukushi was unaware of the warm pressure on her lips. Deep in her reverie, she could hear nothing, feel nothing, and see nothing around her. But when Rui reached in to cover her hands upon the table with one of his, and gently stroked the hair back from her cheek with the other, she finally blinked the visions from her eyes, and came back to reality with a sudden jolt. Tsukushi was quite startled to discover she was being kissed, and could not at first remember where she was, who she was with or why. She drew back abruptly, and stared at Rui in confused surprise. "You looked so sad, so faraway," He shrugged, "I couldn't watch any longer."  
  
Tsukushi looked away from his steady gaze, as her eyes began to tear up. But she made no attempt to move her hands out from under his. "I . . . I don't know what to do, Rui." She said at last. "He never gave up on me before; I can't give up on him, now. How could I, when I can't even forget about him for the space of an evening. But I don't understand what's going through his mind, and I don't want to approach him and face another rejection." She shrugged helplessly, "I'm sure there's a good explanation somewhere, and I want to find it. But I'm also so mad right now. . . . I." Tsukushi ran out of words at last, as her hands formed into tight fists, but Rui understood what she was saying. He always knew her better than she knew herself, after all.  
  
"I understand," he replied sadly. "but you shouldn't let this consume your every moment. I'm here for you. Even Akira and Soujiro stand behind you. Tomorrow we will see what we can do about Doumyouji., but tonight, you need to let it go; forget about your troubles, build up the strength to fight again." His marbled eyes pleaded with Tsukushi to listen to his words, to put her pain beside her, if only for a few more hours.  
  
"I know you're right," Tsukushi sighed, "But what can I do? I've been trying to forget all night, but right when I least expect, I remember his words, like a cold knife through my heart."  
  
"I could take away her pain, if only she'd let me" Rui thought to himself regretfully, "But she holds it to her as a source of strength. And I can't do anything about that." He reached over and gently wiped a tear from Tsukushi's cheek. "Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup," he teased.  
  
This elicited a sad little half-smile from Tsukushi. On seeing it, Rui once again felt his heart melt. He could not stop himself from kissing her again. He'd always had such trouble restraining himself from kissing Tsukushi-it was almost like some irresistible compulsion to feel her warm lips beneath his, to hold her while she cried. And Tsukushi, in the depths of her depression, did not fight him, did not push him away as abruptly as she knew she should.  
  
They were still frozen in this intimate tableau when Akira and Soujiro made their way back to the table at last. 


	7. what's up with that?

The two playboys stumbled in surprise, and nearly dropped the drinks they were carrying. Neither could quite believe their eyes at the scene they beheld.  
  
"Rui?!.." Soujiro whispered to Akira in stunned disbelief.  
  
"And Makino." Akira agreed incredulously, in equally low tones.  
  
"Well, umm. . . it looks as though we might have been outflanked. . . How the hell did this happen?" Soujiro hissed the question.  
  
"I have no idea! How could he do this to us? I mean, Rui never goes for the girls! How could we have known what a tactical error we were making by leaving him alone with her?"  
  
"Well, let us hope this is just a temporary setback. We may have lost this round of battle, but the war for Makino is not yet over! . . . I absolutely refuse to lose to Rui, of all people," Soujiro pursued stubbornly.  
  
"Indeed." Akira nodded. "I think, then, that it's time to make our presence known."  
  
"Ahem." Soujiro cleared his throat loudly. This sound finally broke through to Rui and Tsukushi, who sprang apart instantly. Tsukushi's face exploded with a bright red flush of embarrassment. Rui merely looked . . . Amused.  
  
"Ah, you're back at last," he greeted.  
  
"Umm. . . yeah," Soujiro agreed, "Sorry it took so long." He looked at Tsukushi quizzically, "did you miss us?"  
  
"Oh. Um, yeah. Thank you for getting the drinks, have a seat, isn't this place cool!?' Tsukushi stammered uncomfortably, her blush heightening even more than she'd thought possible.  
  
"Can I have Rui's place?" Soujiro teased, amused at Tsukushi's obvious discomfort. But she was too flustered to muster up an adequate response, and just stared at him blankly.  
  
"Ah, leave her alone," Akira intervened, "Is he bothering you, Makino? I can make him go away. Him too," he nodded at Rui, "just say the word and I'll teach these two perverts not to bother you anymore."  
  
"Hey, who are you calling perverted!" Soujiro protested, "I don't do anything you wouldn't do!"  
  
"Except for the 15 year age difference," Rui mocked the play on words.  
  
"You keep out of this!" Soujiro protested, "You were kissing Makino! You have no right to comment!"  
  
"Indeed, Rui, what were you thinking taking advantage of a defenseless girl like that?" Akira continued in his 'defender of the innocent' mode, (another ploy that often worked wonders with the ladies).  
  
"Defenseless? Hardly!" Rui snorted, but a shadow of guilt passed over his face, as he reflected on the truth of his pursuit of Tsukushi in her moment of weakness.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Tsukushi recovered enough to shout. "I. . . . umm.." she started to continue in a lower tone.  
  
"It's OK. You don't have to explain to us," Akira soothed gently, "Let's just start over where we left off earlier."  
  
"Ah. . . Thank you," Tsukushi blushed briefly again, as the table lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Akira, as usual the first to recover his composure, besides Rui, that is, who had never lost his to begin with, broke the silence with another funny story about the time his mother had insisted on going clubbing with him, and been mistaken as his girlfriend; inciting all his ex-lovers into the most amazing fits of jealousy over the 'younger woman.' Even Rui was eventually reduced to fits of uncontrollable laughter at the comedy of errors that resulted. Tsukushi found her moody reflections and acute embarrassment fading into the background as she giggled along with the others and watched Akira's laughing eyes, entranced, as his story unfolded.  
  
"Hmph," Soujiro snorted to himself, discomfited at this turn of events, "Akira, even Rui, is doing better than me at getting this girl's attention tonight! Something's got to be done. After all, my reputation as a playboy could be riding on this!" He cast about for a plan whereby he could get Tsukushi alone for a while, as Rui had, or at least gain her undivided attention, as was Akira's skill. "Aha! How could I not have thought of this earlier?" Soujiro mentally kicked himself for being so slow.  
  
Coincidentally enough, as Akira's tale drew to a close, the throbbing dance music on the floor below shifted to a slower, more seductive rhythm. From his vantage, Soujiro could see the singleton dancers deserting the floor in waves, as couples moved in to claim their places, gently swaying together with the evocative melodies around them.  
  
Soujiro turned towards Tsukushi, and, placing an earnest, yet confident, expression upon his face, asked gallantly, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Umm. . . sure," Tsukushi replied, eager, now that the story was over, to keep herself distracted before memory swept her away again.  
  
"Great!" Soujiro flashed a killer smile of delight, while Rui and Akira looked on sourly. He extended his hand to Tsukushi, and helped her to her feet. They set off, arm in arm, down the stairs.  
  
Behind the couple, Akira turned to Rui, and, dropping his suave act now that Tsukushi was gone, inquired, "OK, now what the hell was all that about before? What's going on between you and Makino?"  
  
"I could ask the same about you and Soujiro," Rui calmly replied, "just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"We're just trying to cheer her up!" Akira protested.  
  
"Uh huh," Rui remained skeptical, "That's what I'm doing too." With this pronouncement he turned to watch events unfold on the floor below.  
  
Soujiro led Tsukushi out onto the dance floor. She was a little tense, as she'd not really ever danced to the slow songs with a guy before-Doumyouji had never taken her out clubbing. Nevertheless, in the spirit of the night, she was willing to give it a shot. Again, the drink she'd just finished made it easier for her to feel comfortable standing so close to Soujiro, encircled by his warm arms, as they moved to the music. While himself a skilled dancer, Soujiro was uncertain of Tsukushi's abilities, and did not press her into any complicated steps. And, knowing her normal reluctance to engage in any overtly sexual display, (despite her scene with Rui, Soujiro thought sardonically), he did not press her to stand too close. "Always give the girl the freedom to make her choices," he thought to himself, "just make sure she can't help but choose you." He smiled lazily down at Tsukushi, his bright eyes glinting through a few stray locks of his straight black hair, as his hand slowly caressed her back.  
  
Tsukushi looked wordlessly back up at him. She honestly had no idea what to say in this sort of situation. So she answered his smile with a tentative one of her own, "He's the playboy," she thought to herself, "let him come up with the conversation." Here her thoughts were interrupted by the shiver his hand on her back sent up her spine. She blinked and looked away from him, as a blush crept across her face, "this is more intimate than I thought it would be," she thought as the electric tingle of sensation continued.  
  
Soujiro decided it was time to do more than merely dance, so he opted to open the conversation with one of his more successful gambits (not that he was used to failure in the world of seduction, but it never hurt to try your best, especially when dealing with perverse commoner women, he reflected. . . )  
  
"You know, Makino, you are truly an amazing woman," Soujiro delivered this cliched line with such passionate sincerity, that most women who heard him were convinced that not only had they never heard it before, but that Soujiro was the most perceptive man alive for uttering it to them.  
  
Tsukushi was not like Soujiro's other women.  
  
Soujiro's words merely took her aback, and she almost started laughing at this unexpected line. Tsukushi managed to control her mirth, however, and looking him straight in the eye, demanded. "And just how many other girls have you said that to?"  
  
If there had been even a hint of coy flirtation in her tone, Soujiro would have responded with his usual smooth denials that no one else could have elicited such feelings from him. However, this was Makino, and her direct question could not help but startle him into an honest answer. "Well, umm . . . a lot," he admitted, a bit shamefacedly.  
  
"And how many times have you actually meant it?" Tsukushi continued her probing.  
  
"Not very often," he sighed, "maybe once or twice. I meant it this time." As the words left his mouth, he was startled to discover he meant them. No, he did not have a great desire to bed Makino, and wouldn't try were it not for his bet. But, having watched her struggles with, for, and because of Tsukasa, he did have to admit, she truly was an amazing girl.  
  
Tsukushi was shocked by the change in his tone. It was as if his façade of the suave lover had cracked open, and a few shreds of grating honesty were forcing themselves out.  
  
"It's a nice thought," she replied at last. "But I'm just a common weed. . . . And you don't need to act the playboy around me all the time either; I know there's more to you than that," she added.  
  
It was Soujiro's turn to be shocked by the turns in the conversation. "What the hell is going on here?" he thought. "This is Not how the script goes!"  
  
"What has Yuki told you?" he demanded, thinking that something Makino's friend had said must have prompted her comment. "I'm just a simple lover of women!" Soujiro protested again.  
  
Tsukushi looked up at him sadly, "Ah yes, you and your 'once-in-a-lifetime- opportunities.'" She sighed, "Yuki tells me nothing, though I wish she would. Still, I've seen you in action before. You flirt constantly, and the ladies flock to you, but you are no happier than Doumyouji, or I. In some ways, I think you are less happy, because you choose your lovers lovelessly. "  
  
Soujiro was shaking his head in violent negation, but still he was caught by her meditative words.  
  
"You hide your pain, and you play the field, but it doesn't bring you joy or comfort, because it is all so empty of passion" Tsukushi continued, still staring up at him.  
  
"No!" Soujiro denied, "I can't be hurt. You can't be hurt if you love no one."  
  
"But you can't choose whom you love, either. No matter how you may deny the feeling," Tsukushi smiled regretfully. "And sometimes the good parts of being in love even make the pain worth it. But rejecting the truth never helps anything."  
  
Soujiro stared down at Tsukushi, wondering, "when did she get to be so wise?" Still, he did not wish to hear any more; he did not think he could bear to have thoughts of Sara brought to mind right now, after he had tried so hard to avoid the memories. "Please shut up, " he whispered hoarsely, his pain-filled whisper still managing to cut through the music to reach Tsukushi's ears. "Just don't say any more."  
  
Tsukushi blinked in surprise at the change in his demeanor, but nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, Nishikado," she murmured, "I didn't mean to be so cruel when you all are being so kind to me." She flashed him a small smile, "I'll be quiet now."  
  
"I can almost understand why Tsukasa fell in love with this commoner girl," Soujiro reflected. "Good thing she's not my type," he amended his thought with some relief. Then, "Argh, I'm going to have to concede the bet now! There's no way I can win after this." A rueful look flashed across his face at this revelation.  
  
Tsukushi, noticing the strange expression, looked at him quizzically, but true to her word, kept her mouth shut. She looked so cute, standing there so close to him, with that innocently confused look in her eyes, that Soujiro suddenly had a moment of channeling Rui, and abruptly bent down to kiss her.  
  
As his lips touched hers, Soujiro came back to himself with a start, "What am I doing?" he thought, "What the hell is wrong with me, that when this girl says a few words to me I lose all control?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he babbled hastily, taking a step back, "I don't know what came over me!"  
  
Tsukushi merely looked stunned, as yet another blush erupted across her face. "I let Nishikado Soujiro kiss me??!!" was the only thought she could manage to form, "What was I thinking? I have no idea what's going on here any more."  
  
Somewhere along the way, they'd both lost control of the situation, and neither quite knew what to say. Luckily, the song was winding down, and it was almost time to leave the floor. Despite their emotional turmoil, the couple had actually done a pretty passable job of continuing to dance through their conversation. As they danced the last few measures, in silence, with their gazes averted, Tsukushi came to a realization. "I'm not afraid of him anymore. I used to be so scared by the playboy attitude, that I never saw the boy beneath. I do now, and I'm no longer afraid of him. Even that odd kiss. . . I was more startled than anything else." She finally looked up again at Soujiro as the music ended.  
  
"It's OK," she said reassuringly, taking his hand to lead him off the floor, "I won't tell them if you won't."  
  
Soujiro, nodded slowly, and, unbidden, a grin spread itself across his face, as he pondered the utter improbability of this whole situation.  
  
"That's more like it, Nishikado!" Tsukushi laughed as Soujiro put his charmer face back on.  
  
"You can call me Soujiro, you know," Soujiro murmured down at her, "You've known me long enough, and after all-we have kissed!" He'd recovered enough by now to joke about his little slip.  
  
Tsukushi looked surprised, but then nodded, "OK, but only if you call me Tsukushi."  
  
"It's a deal!" Soujiro smiled, looking a little less like a playboy and more like a normal guy, the more he relaxed around her.  
  
Seeing this incremental transformation, Tsukushi suprised them both once more, by rising on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the cheek.  
  
He looked down inquiringly at her, but she merely smiled and took his arm, as they headed for the stairs back to the balcony.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I hope there's enough cuteness in here to satisfy your cuteness cravings. If not, Oh well-I can only write what my mood swings send to me 


	8. idiocy strikes again

Mandatory Doumyouji sequence. Sigh. I apologize for this chapter. It ain't cute, and it's ain't very good, but I feel something like it is needed for the sake of continuity. Maybe I'll rewrite it later when I'm done with the fic.   
  
Flashback to earlier that evening, at the restaurant-  
  
Tsukasa and Shigeru sat in silence while they waited for Sakurako's phone call. At last, Tsukasa impatiently broke the silence,  
  
"Why do we need Sakurako to scout for us?" he questioned petulantly, "I know where Tsukushi is. I always know where to find her. Just let me go."  
  
"Patience," Shigeru counseled. "We don't want to run into them on the street by accident. We wouldn't want to have a scene, now do we?"  
  
"I have to talk to her! Why won't you let me go to her?" Tsukasa growled in frustration. He could hardly bear to sit still any longer. If he had to witness any more of his three best friends hitting on Tsukushi, he felt as though he might snap. He was no longer sure what exactly the point of having him lurk in the shadows all night was supposed to serve. He'd questioned Shigeru about her plan repeatedly, but all she would say was that, "It's necessary," whatever that was supposed to mean.  
  
Doumyouji had never really been long on patience, and now his urge to Do Something, was fairly eating him up inside. He was seething with anger, and was desperately trying to leash in his desire to kill that lying bitch Umi for her role in provoking him to cause this situation. Equally strong in him was the need to run to Makino and beg her forgiveness; though a little illogical voice deep in his head kept whispering that the girl should have known he couldn't have meant what he said, so it was her fault for doubting him. He quashed this nagging whisper repeatedly, but it still ate at him, aided by the angry jealousy he felt upon seeing her flirtations with the F3.  
  
"Relax," Shigeru commanded, "stick with us, and everything will work out in the end. You'll see." She smiled a slightly malicious smile at he thought of the discomfort Doumyouji might have to endure over the rest of the evening. Luckily, for her, Tsukasa was so wrapped up in his own reflections that he didn't notice.  
  
At last Sakurako called, and the silent couple went to meet her outside the club. Doumyouji hardly even noticed where they were going; it was almost as if his feet knew the way to his destination without even being told. Tsukushi's presence drew him on like a magnet.  
  
Entering the club, the two girls made haste to whisk Doumyouji away to a quiet corner of the lower room. But even crossing the crowded dance floor, Doumyouji's eye was automatically drawn to where he knew Tsukushi must be sitting. He caught a glimpse of her melancholy face on the balcony above before Shigeru yanked him deeper into the crowd.  
  
"Idiot!" she hissed, "They must not know you're here!"  
  
"I don't see why not," Tsukasa groused, "They might show more restraint around my girl if they knew I was watching." He cracked his knuckles menacingly, and a cold gleam lit up his eyes.  
  
"What an idiot," the two girls muttered in chorus.  
  
From their corner it was hard to see much of the action on the balcony above, but they could see enough to realize what was happening when Rui suddenly leaned in to kiss Tsukushi. Doumyouji gasped in shock and anger and made as if to force his way across the floor. However, Shigeru and Sakurako each grasped an arm, and twined around him trying to play the parts of eager lovers cuddling with their man, while in reality desperately trying to hold on to and trip up the enraged Doumyouji.  
  
"Don't create a scene!" Sakurako reminded angrily.  
  
"I bite." Shigeru added, "so don't push your luck. Calm down. Now!"  
  
Tsukasa allowed himself to be restrained; after all he had seen Rui kissing Makino before. It was never a sight that pleased him, but it perhaps could be ignored-Tsukushi had in the end chosen him over Rui, after all. Rui couldn't be a threat to him, could he?  
  
But then, Rui kissed her again. And it went on. . . and on. Tsukasa couldn't bring himself to look away. He stared in horrified fascination at the events unfolding above. The evil little whispers in the base of his brain began to get more insistent; "Maybe Umi knew something you didn't," they seemed to say, "By the way he's kissing her, and she's responding, this isn't that unusual an event. Maybe Makino's been being unfaithful, and you were right to test her by dumping her. After all, if she truly loved you, your actions wouldn't stand in her way, and she'd return to you no matter what-just as Umi said. On the other hand, if she loves Rui, this is just the sort of thing you could expect"  
  
"Shut up, shut up!" Tsukasa blurted aloud, "I don't want to hear anymore. It can't be true!"  
  
The two girls holding him glanced at each other in confusion. Turning to stare at Tsukasa's face, they were horrified at the inner turmoil they saw reflected there, as the long buried wild and cruel parts of Tsukasa's psyche fought to free themselves from the constraints that love had bound them with.  
  
"This is not the reaction, he's supposed to have. . . . I don't think?" Shigeru reflected, " I wish I knew what was really going on in that thick skull of his."  
  
Tsukasa stood frozen, hardly seeing anything in the room before him, as he desperately tried to quell these terrible thoughts. It was to his credit that he did at least realize in his saner mind how ridiculous his accusations were; nevertheless, the voices refused to be stilled. The only thing he could see, the only spot of light in the room, was Tsukushi. He watched snakelike, as Akira and Soujiro returned to the table, as Akira mesmerized them with his storytelling, as Soujiro led Tsukushi down to dance. She was so near. He could almost touch her, if only she'd look this way! But what would he do? What would he say? He wanted to fall to his knees and plead with her . . . he wanted to pull her to him and kiss her until this whole week was forgotten . . . he wanted to . . . seize her and demand an explanation for tonight's actions. No! that he would not do, no matter what the whispers said.  
  
Wait. what was going on now? What was that look on her face? What was Soujiro doing? He. . . Kissed Tsukushi? She Let Him Kiss Her??? The trio stared in disbelief from their dark corner. Sakurako and Shigeru were so stunned that they loosened their grip on Doumyouji just a little.  
  
When Tsukushi reached up to kiss Soujiro on the cheek, Tsukasa could take no more. He surged free of his captors, and, in a storm of ferocious anger, forced his way across the crowded floor. Behind him, he left a number of the hapless dancers in his path strewn about the floor nursing their bruises, not knowing quite what had hit them with such force.  
  
Shigeru turned, openmouthed, to Sakurako, but could find no words to say to express the disaster that had just occurred.  
  
On the other side of the room, neither Soujiro nor Tsukushi noticed the commotion that was headed their way, with a curly-haired devil at its epicenter. . .  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
ok, so I wanted to put in a comment here in response to some of the reviews of the last chapter: Don't read this if you don't want hints about the plot!!!  
  
No, Soujiro is not going to fall for Tsukushi. She's just not his type. (I mean really, does she remind you of Sara at all? (or Yuki-though I'm still not quite sure what he feels towards her)) I decided that he does however, think she's really damned cool. Which is different than being in love with her. And No way is Tsukushi going to fall in love with Soujiro-again, not her type. Doesn't mean they can't be better friends though. And I had to have a Soujiro chapter because after Rui he's my favorite one of the f4 (no, I'm not a huge Tsukasa fan) (I just finished reading the latest in the Soujiro story arc. Poor Soujiro). Can't tell as yet if there's gonna be an Akira chapter-it's hard to write about him, since unlike the others he's never yet got his own plot in the manga. Maybe I'll write another Soujiro chapter instead. Yah. Damn I hope I figure out a way to end this plot soon.I'm babbling. I'll stop now. 


	9. collision!

Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm such an attention junkie that here I am punting my studies once again to bring you chapter 9  
  
On the balcony above, Rui and Akira sat and nursed their drinks, while Soujiro and Tsukushi danced on the floor below. Talking about nothing much in particular, they avoided mention of the events that had brought them here tonight. Still, neither could help but notice the sudden wave of fury that erupted across the floor below as the song came to its conclusion. Tipping their chairs over in their haste to see what was occurring, The two boys rushed to the balcony.  
  
"Oh shit, is that who I think it is?" Akira asked.  
  
Rui nodded, "looks like Tsukasa. I better go down there."  
  
"Wait," Akira ordered, putting his hand on the other boy's arm to restrain him, "Makino can handle herself - let them work it out."  
  
"But. . . " Rui protested weakly. He knew Akira had a point, but the urge to protect Tsukushi was so strong.  
  
"Besides, she's already got Soujiro with her," Akira added. Neither he nor Rui had seen the kiss below, and had no idea that it might be Soujiro's presence which had sparked Doumyouji's fury. After a few seconds of inspired thought, Akira turned to Rui, "You love her don't you?"  
  
Rui just nodded.  
  
"You know it's hopeless?" Akira continued.  
  
Again, Rui nodded.  
  
"Then enjoy her while you can," Akira advised, "The fights that couples have never last. Take what pleasure while you can, while they fight, but don't get involved in the disagreement itself." Being the lover of married women that he was, Akira spoke from experience. Of course, he had the advantage of not ever being in love with the women he played with. But, still, he figured it was sound advice for anyone.  
  
Rui allowed himself to be restrained, though he longed to be with Tsukushi. There was bound to be a confrontation between Doumyouji and himself eventually, he knew. However, perhaps tonight was not the night for it.  
  
Quiet again, the two boys leaned over the balcony railing to watch the events below.  
  
Tsukushi didn't notice the commotion headed towards herself and Soujiro, in the already noisy and crowded room, until Doumyouji was almost upon them. She and Soujiro had almost gained the foot of the stairs when the idling crowd of late night clubbers burst apart and an enraged Doumyouji suddenly stood fuming in front of her. Tsukushi's eyes widened in shock at the apparition of the curly-haired demon with the flaming eyes. She had not seen Tsukasa look this angry or dangerous in years.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Doumyouji's voice emerged dangerously smooth. It cut through the mingled noises of the club to reach Tsukushi's ears as if nothing in the world could stop it. The words were, however, meant for Soujiro, and not her. "How dare you Touch her.. You, one of my oldest and best friends! . . . I'll kill you, I swear it, if you touch her again."  
  
Soujiro paled and took a step back. He opened his mouth as if to protest. But before he could say anything, Tsukushi stepped in front of him. She was so angry she could hardly breathe, much less speak, yet the words rose to her throat before she could stop them.  
  
"How dare you! You have no right to dictate to him how to act! What makes you think you can waltz in here and interfere in my life now! If you so much as lay a finger on Soujiro, I'll hunt you down and tear your eyes out! Just leave us alone!" Somewhere deep inside, however, a little spark lit in her heart, at this evidence that Doumyouji still really did care for her. "Oh why, after all we've been through together, can we still not ever be honest with each other," she lamented silently, "You'd think by now, we could talk like rational people. Why must things always be so complicated?" The words she longed to say, "I love you, come back to me," or even, "we need to talk" remained unsaid, nevertheless; she could not bring herself to speak them through her anger.  
  
All Doumyouji heard of her brief speech, however, was that she'd called Soujiro by his first name, and not Nishikado, as she'd always done before. As he heard her heated words, he felt himself grow colder, as his own anger drained out through his feet. His furious figure seemed to crumple in on itself, as he slumped in despair. The cold fury in his eyes washed out as he fought to keep tears from rising up. "She doesn't want me around; doesn't want to be with me," he thought, "See how she clings to Soujiro-has he charmed her so already? I couldn't bear it if she chose him over me."  
  
Meanwhile, Tsukushi had turned away, taking Soujiro by the arm again, and starting up the stairs.  
  
"Tsukushi," Tsukasa whispered hoarsely after her retreating back.  
  
Despite the distance, and the pounding bass of the pulsing club beat, Tsukushi heard him. She turned around slowly, her fingers gripping Soujiro's arm tightly.  
  
"Yes?" She queried reluctantly at last.  
  
"Do you love him?" Even Tsukasa himself wasn't sure if he meant Rui, Soujiro, or even some other unknown man.  
  
"Do you believe in Me?" was Tsukushi's despairing reply. With this, she resumed climbing the stairs. She could not say anything else; there were no other words to express what needed to be said.  
  
Tsukasa stared after her, longingly. The sinking feeling in the pit of his soul grew as he realized he'd just screwed up again. Could things between him and Tsukushi possibly get any worse? With every fibre if his being, he hoped not.  
  
As for Tsukushi herself, she couldn't stop trembling. By the time she and Soujiro reached the top step, she was shaking so hard she could hardly walk. She was afraid that if she looked back, Doumyouji might not be there, and if she went forward he would not follow. But she could not, would not look back; she would continue, and if he wanted to return to her then he would. The strain of placing one foot in front of the others as she walked away from him brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Soujiro hesitantly put his arm around her, but he did not know what to do to stop her tears from flowing. He only knew how to deal with light, uncomplicated women and situations. How could he ease her pain, when he'd never been able to conquer his own? Though he was grateful to Tsukushi for staying Doumjouji's hand against him, Soujiro still didn't have a clue how to help her. His usual witticisms and ironic humor seemed vastly inappropriate here, and he was deeply grateful, when, upon reaching their table, Rui stood up and pulled Tsukushi to him.  
  
In response, Tsukushi buried her head in Rui's chest and just let her tears flow, while he held her safe inside his arms.  
  
Behind them, Soujiro seated himself at the table with Akira, and shook his head ruefully.  
  
"I concede," he whispered. "I wish you luck in your attempts to seduce her."  
  
"But why? You seemed to be doing well, I've never seen you give up so easily before," Akira barely managed to keep his astonishment to a matching whisper.  
  
Soujiro simply shrugged and refused to elaborate.  
  
"Fine! It'll make things that much easier for me." Akira suggested optimistically. Soujiro just crossed his arms and looked skeptical.  
  
Tsukushi looked up at last, "I'm sorry for causing a scene," she murmured, "I don't think I feel well. Could one of you take me home, please?"  
  
"God I feel stupid," Tsukushi thought to herself, "I can't believe I couldn't get through one meeting with him without breaking down completely. And in public too! This is so pathetic."  
  
"You're right, you're a mess," Rui teased, as if he could read her thoughts, while he wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't go home alone!" Akira protested. "You don't know what could happen to you!"  
  
"My brother is home; he's waiting for me." Tsukushi denied weakly, "I'll be fine."  
  
"I don't know how you can sleep in a place that small-and with your brother there too! Why don't we all go back to my house? My parents and sisters are out of town this weekend, and we've got plenty of room for everyone!" Akira persisted.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Soujiro added his support to this plan, "And there's no way Tsukasa will bother you there."  
  
"You'll sleep better with us watching out for you," Even Rui thought Akira's idea had merit.  
  
Tsukushi was so tired and emotionally drained from her brief interaction with Doumyouji that she lacked the strength to do more than put a up token protest as the boys pressured her. In her daze, she couldn't even see the impropriety that spending the night alone with these three might be.  
  
Led by Rui, Tsukushi quietly followed the boys out of the club, as Akira's limo came round to pick them up. Numbly she squeezed in with them, and they departed for the safe haven of Akira's family estate.  
  
Outside the club, a slow drizzle began to fall on the lonely figure of Doumyouji. He watched as the limo sped off, then slumped to the cold ground and wept. Did he believe in Tsukushi? Was this what it was all really about? Would he have been so easily mislead by Umi, by the whispering doubts chewing at his brainstem if he still believed? He didn't even know how he could think such thoughts; how could he ever have doubted Tsukushi. But if he didn't doubt, then how could he have grown tired of waiting for the one he loved to be ready for him? He just didn't know anymore. . .  
  
Watching from the shadows, Shigeru and Sakurako put their heads together.  
  
"He really is such an idiot," Sakurako commented.  
  
"Indeed," Shigeru agreed, "All he had to do was apologize, and mean it. Instead he threatens his friends, questions Tsukushi-as if her love was in doubt after all this time, and generally makes an ass of himself. What an utter fool."  
  
"I kinda feel bad for him, though," Sakurako sighed, "Even after all the trouble he causes. I suppose it can't be helped that he's so dense."  
  
"Yeah, . . . Shall we go drag him home?"  
  
"We'd better; otherwise god only knows what stupid stunt he'll try next."  
  
With this, the two girls descended on Doumyouji and spirited him away from the lonely street corner.  
  
The rain continued to fall.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. mandatory akira

I wanted to get through this chapter without a side note; but I find I can't resist. I apologize to Tsukasa fans. He does not appear in this chapter. Or in the next. I apologize to Rui fans; he only gets a minor appearance in each. It's just not very interesting to write about these guys, 'cause there ain't much new to say. It's far more fun to do tsukushi's interactions with Soujiro and Akira since the manga doesn't dwell much on them. . . which gives me more degrees of freedom to be silly. Right, so you'll have to be patient and pretend this isn't a Tsukushi/rui/tsukasa fic for a while. that is all  
  
  
  
"And this will be your room," Akira waved Tsukushi towards an open door. "I found some old pajamas belonging to my mother, I think they should fit you ok." He grimaced a bit at the thought of his mother wearing clothes that were so obviously meant for someone his own age. "There's a private bath through there, and if you need anything, my room is right around the corner." He earnestly pointed it out. Though he rarely invited outsiders into his home, Akira really was a perfect host when he wanted to be.  
  
Soujiro snickered, and couldn't help throwing in his own commentary, "And My room is right next door to yours. I'd be happy to help you with any problems you might have in the middle of the night." He leered suggestively.  
  
Tsukushi grimaced, but managed to muster up a returning grin, as she knew he was just trying to cheer her up, "Do we have an adjoining door?" she teased, "That way I won't have to wake anyone else when I come knocking."  
  
Soujiro put on an appropriately sad face at the fact that there was no connecting door. Rui and Akira just rolled their eyes as they listened to this exchange. They realized something had changed between Soujiro and Tsukushi, but were not quite sure what that might be.  
  
Tsukushi laughed weakly, "Right then, I guess I'm on my own. I'll see you all in the morning!" (Thank god the door locks), she thought to herself. (I really just want to be left alone for a while)  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Rui asked softly, as Tsukushi went to shut the door on the three boys clustered out in the hall. He looked really worried, but Tsukushi just shook her head;  
  
"I'll be fine. Really! Don't worry about me!" With these words she shut the door and headed for the bath. Catching sight of herself in the huge bathroom mirror, she grimaced, "Gah! Do I really look that bad? I really did fall apart out there!" Furious at herself for her weakness, she filled the tub with scalding water and sank into its relaxing depths, letting the cleansing pain of the hot water ease the ache in her heart. Eventually she roused herself to scrub off the remnants of her makeup and wash her hair, before sinking back in for a final soak. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably more like half an hour, she dragged herself out of the cooling water and toweled herself dry. The towels were some of the fluffiest she had ever seen, and she shook her head in disbelief as she noted the Mimasaka family crest embroidered into the corner of each one. "Rich people!" Tsukushi snorted as she changed into the pajamas provided. They really did fit suprising well, she reflected, as she went to explore her room.  
  
The bed was simply huge, and so soft she thought she might drown in its luxurious depths. Having just come from her bath, Tsukushi no longer felt especially tired, what with the events of the night still dancing around her brain and all. So instead of trying to sleep, she instead wandered over to the huge picture window that dominated one wall of the room and stared out at the dark night. A well-cushioned window seat seemed to call to her, so she curled up with her head on her knees and gazed out at the cold rain falling on the gardens outside. Tsukushi tried to let the rain wash away her thoughts as well, but instead the steady dripping on the gravelled paths seemed to increase her melancholy, and she could no longer sit still, but instead began to pace about the room restlessly.  
  
"Perhaps some tea will help to calm me?" she speculated, "Now if only I knew where a kitchen might be? . . . I suppose there's only one way to find out." Thus resolved, Tsukushi quietly slipped out of her bedroom and slunk down the long, hall peering furtively into each open door as she passed by.  
  
Akira had not yet fallen asleep either, and despite Makino's attempts to be quiet, he recognized every creak and whisper in the old house, and knew the signs of prowling feet. He let her get a bit further down the passage, before he too stealthily opened his door and crept up behind her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to come find me if you needed anything?" Akira admonished as he placed his hand on Tsukushi's shoulder.  
  
"Ai!" Tsukushi yelped, as she leapt about a foot in the air. She quickly whirled around, and seeing it as just Akira, she lowered her tone to an equally quiet whisper, "you startled me! I was just looking for a kitchen - I thought some tea might put me to sleep." She stammered, "I didn't want to wake anyone."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't asleep yet. Here, let me show you the way. You'll never find it on your own." Akira propelled Tsukushi forward; the gentle pressure of his hand on her back brooking no denial.  
  
Silently they made their way through the grand passages of the house to a kitchen that looked strangely homey in the midst of such luxury.  
  
"This isn't the real kitchen," Akira apologized as he turned on the lights, "This is just for the family for times like this, when we need something to eat, and don't want to bother the servants to go make something. There's a much bigger kitchen where all the real food is made elsewhere in the house."  
  
Tsukushi sat wonderingly down at a small kitchen table, and looked around her. Indeed this kitchen almost seemed like what one might find in a normal house: stove, refrigerator, small counter space, sink and table. It looked comfortable and well used. While she was occupied with looking around her, Akira put the kettle on and rummaged around in a cabinet for some teabags.  
  
Akira finally glanced over at Tsukushi, who was now gazing uncomfortably at her hands curling and uncurling on the table before her. "damnit, I just wanted to be alone," she silently protested.  
  
"So why don't you tell me about it?" Akira invited, "Everyone says I'm the only one of the F4 with any common sense. If anyone can help with your problems, it's me. And even if I don't have any useful advice, It'll be good for you to get things off your chest."  
  
Tsukushi looked at him, looked away again, and continued her hand wringing.  
  
Akira let her sit in silence for a few moments more, while he poured the kettle and brought their cups to the table. "Here, put your hands around this instead of trying to use them to tear each other apart." He offered her a mug. "Look, it's obvious that you can't sleep. And the only reason for you to be so upset is on Tsukasa's account. Don't you think its time that you told someone what's going on? What did he say to you?"  
  
When Tsukushi still refused to answer, he pursued, "Or is it about Rui?"  
  
At this, Tsukushi looked up in surprise, "you know about that?"  
  
Akira nodded, "It's pretty obvious he's in love with you. Is that the problem?"  
  
"No, no. . ." Tsukushi paused; she didn't quite know how to explain the Rui situation. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to. But now that she'd started talking, she found she couldn't stop. Akira definitely had a talent for making people open up. Of course, his self-effacing stories all evening had been designed to make him seem open, trustworthy, and approachable. Tsukushi may not have consciously realized that's what they were doing, but nevertheless they'd had their intended effect . . . "It's about Doumyouji. . . Isn't it always?" She laughed bitterly and proceeded to explain the situation, in between sips of tea.  
  
When at last she paused for breath, Akira nodded, "that's about what I expected," he agreed. (Though he had been extremely surprised when she reached the part about kissing Soujiro, he'd been careful not to let his emotion show). The question now in his mind was what to do about his bet with Soujiro. Now that he knew why Soujiro had conceded, he too could gracefully give in, no pride lost. Or he could continue in his present course of slow seduction through a winning of her trust - though this task would be hindered by Rui's watchful presence. It certainly was a dilemma. Meanwhile, he could still give advice.  
  
"I think you need to talk to Tsukasa, just the two of you-or if you prefer, bring some disinterested parties, say Shigeru and I to help keep your dialogue honest. You can't just keep flaring up at each other. It's hard, I know, to say what you mean, but I know you can do it." Akira smiled encouragingly as he reached out his hand to cover Tsukushi's still writhing ones. "Let me help you. It's what we're here for,"  
  
Tsukushi looked up at him, her eyes flashing, "you think I don't want to reason with him? Have you tried reasoning with that man? He's just not rational!" she flared up, "Sometimes I think the whole thing is useless- doomed from the start by our disparate backgrounds and our inability to stop fighting." She looked back down, and sighed, "And what do I do about Rui? I need him, I adore him, I use him endlessly, but do I love him? Not anymore. How is that right? Every time he smiles at me, I want to cry-For I know I can't give him what he wants the most."  
  
Akira slid his chair closer and took both her hands in one of his, as he lifted her chin till their eyes met. "Rui can take care of himself," he stated earnestly, "He knows what he's doing. He wouldn't want you to feel guilty for being yourself and following your true heart." (I think,) he amended to himself, (It's not like any of us really know what goes on in Rui's mind; but it's a good guess, and it sounds nice).  
  
Akira had now positioned himself so that Tsukushi had no choice but to look at his serious eyes, to feel his warm hands exuding calm comfort into her disturbed and frenetic mind. "Caught like a rabbit in the headlights" He reflected silently, "When life turns crazy I can help you forget. And when your little heart is eased, I move on, and you move back-how is that wrong?" Akira, unlike Soujiro, had no painful history or fractured family life; he simply liked women, liked the act of seduction, liked leaving them happier, a bit more content with their lives than they were when they came to him. He had few isolated qualms about trying to seduce Tsukushi other than her age. It was only in the context of her actual relationships that he began to doubt the wisdom of his wager. It would be hard, he reflected, if he did indeed succeed, to keep it a secret from Rui or Tsukasa. Especially since Soujiro had to know about his success for the bet to be fulfilled-and everyone knew what a gossip Soujiro could be.  
  
Tsukushi knew none of this inner monologue, and she was too exhausted to question why he was being so nice, so friendly tonight. So she merely sighed again, "But how do I forget? It's like these thoughts never go away! I can't find a moment's peace!"  
  
Akira shrugged imperceptibly, "the hell with it," he thought, "The F4's so fractured anyway these days, a little more confusion can't hurt much more. So much for common sense. . . " He eased his hands off of Tsukushi's, "If you're willing, I know a little something that might help." He pitched his voice as non-threateningly as possible. Tsukushi twitched, as if sensing the change in his mood, and asked guardedly,  
  
"You're not going to suggest anything perverted, are you? I can still kick your ass from here to tomorrow, you know."  
  
"No no, of course not! Wouldn't dream of it! I just thought a little shoulder massage might help to ease your tensions," he smiled placatingly, "here, let me demonstrate." Akira smoothly stood up and moved behind Tsukushi; her eyes followed his movement skeptically, but he firmly turned her head forward again and set to work.  
  
After a few minutes of feeling Akira's strong hands kneading out her knots, Tsukushi let out a long sigh.  
  
"See now, isn't that better?" As if addressing a small child, Akira soothed Tsukushi's fears, "I can do a better job if we sit somewhere more comfortable." he suggested after a few more minutes. The power of a good backrub is such that Tsukushi's brain was turning to mush, and she docilely allowed herself to be led from the room. Akira led the girl back to his room and seated her on the edge of his bed. Kneeling behind her, he continued his methodical attention to her back. "Damn this girl has a lot of knots!" he thought to himself, "Does she never relax? Or it some function of being poor that your muscles all seize up?" Again, he let no sign of his inner speculations show as he traced slow circles about Tsukushi's shoulderblades with his fingernails. As Tsukushi was not protesting his attentions, Akira leaned in closer, so that the tips of his hair just brushed her shoulders and his warm breath tickled the back of her neck, in a sensual reminder of the presence behind her.  
  
Tsukushi was in fact reminded, but not quite the way Akira had intended. For Akira had, like Soujiro, underestimated the perverse twists of Tsukushi's personality, and had forgotten momentarily that she, unlike most of his conquests was not by nature inclined to succumb to seduction, no matter how pleasant a seduction it might be.  
  
As she felt Akira lean in closer, Tsukushi was startled out of the hazy daze of indolent sensation she'd been wallowing in. "What am I doing??!" she thought frantically, as she snapped awake, "I can't fall asleep here!"  
  
Akira felt her tensing up again, and backed off a bit, but it was too late.  
  
"I think I should go back to my own room now," Tsukushi murmured, "Thank you for listening to my troubles, but I should let you get to sleep."  
  
"It's OK, you don't have to leave," Akira demurred, "you could sleep here with me. I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Tsukushi twisted around to stare at the red-headed boy. "um.. that's ok thanks, but I really have to go!" she nervously babbled, as she started to stand up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Akira inquired regretfully, "You don't have to be scared of me." Nevertheless, he knew it was time to give in gracefully, for now. . . Smoothly, he rose to his feet and helped Tsukushi to stand. Clasping her hands as she turned to leave, he murmured, "If you still can't sleep later, feel free to come back, and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"I'll keep that mind," Tsukushi recovered enough now that she was standing in the hall to retort a bit acerbically. "Thank you again for listening to me, and . . . helping with my insomnia!" With this last thank you, she hurried off down the corridor to her room..  
  
Akira gazed after her retreating figure. "So close, and yet so far," he sighed, "and I didn't even get a kiss! Still, I'll probably get another chance to try again later." As Tsukushi vanished around the corner, he slid his door shut, and turned in to sleep.  
  
To be continued.. 


	11. go to sleep already!

Chapter 11  
  
holy shit, I can't believe I'm up to chapter 11 already. I meant to end this by ch 9 I swear!. Oh well. Warning: if you don't like my take on Soujiro, and you can't tolerate Tsukushi-Soujiro weirdness-you Really Don't want to read this chapter. Trust me. I was inspired by a two hour meeting this morning in a freezing room, with a speaker who I couldn't hear, and slides I couldn't see, on a topic I understood about maybe 1/5 of-nothing good ever comes out of thoughts inspired by that setting  
  
ps, I lied in my last note-this is also a rui chapter  
  
Rui had not been able to go to sleep after he'd left the others outside Tsukushi's room He was worried about Makino, of course. She Always claimed that she was going to be OK, that she could handle everything all by herself. But sometimes even a weed needs to be sheltered from the raging storm. She would be grateful for his company on this dreary night, he reflected, though she might not ever admit it. And he could not help himself; even if she didn't want him there, he had to go make sure she was truly all right. At the very least, he knew she would sleep easier if he was there to hold her hand. Smiling to himself at this thought, Rui quietly left his room. He tiptoed down the hallway past Soujiro's room, noting that Soujiro had forgotten to close his door all the way, though the light was off. At this, Rui tried to be even more quiet. He did not particularly wish to wake Soujiro up as he passed; for Soujiro was notoriously grumpy when awoken unexpectedly. Softly, then, so as not to disturb the sleeper next door, Rui knocked at Tsukushi's door. There was no reply from within.  
  
"She can't possibly be asleep already!" Rui knew Tsukushi too well to doubt this.  
  
"Tsukushi!" he called softly, "are you there?"  
  
Still, there was no reply, and Rui tried the door. He found that it was unlocked, and opened it just a crack so he could peer inside. There was no sign of Tsukushi anywhere within the chamber. "Huh," Rui thought to himself, "Wonder where that silly girl went off to. Hope she's not lost." He figured she had to return sometime. That is, of course, if she was able to find her way back to her room from wherever she'd gone off to. He would wait here for her. He slid down the doorframe, and leaned back against the wall to sit in the doorway.  
  
Time passed, and still Tsukushi did not return. Rui found himself drifting off to sleep. Still, he was unwilling to return to his own bed without first seeing Tsukushi. "I'll wake up when she returns," he assured himself mere seconds before he slid away into a deep sleep.  
  
Returning to her room at last, Tsukushi sighed at the sight of Rui slumped against her doorway. She wished she could be surprised by his presence there, but in truth, she'd rather suspected he'd show up at some point. "Couldn't just let well enough alone," she shook her head, "I suppose I should wake him." Still, she made no move to rouse the sleeper in her path. Instead she crouched down on her heels and regarded him intently. Rui's sleeping face was so serene, despite his uncomfortable choice of sleeping places, that Tsukushi could not look away.  
  
"He looks as though nothing in this world could touch him." Tsukushi smiled at this thought, "If only that were true." Just then, something in his dreams sent a brief smile flashing across Rui's face, and Tsukushi's heart melted in the way that only Rui could do to her. Before she could squash this spasm of emotion back into its proper place, she leaned over to kiss Rui softly on his cheek. "Why does he always do this to me?" Tsukushi's heart filled with regret, "So strong, so supportive-he claims I taught him to care for someone other than himself. . . .he deserves to be happy; to care for someone who can give him all their love in return-not me; who has so little left to give to him, since Tsukasa took it all away."  
  
Deep in his unknowable dreams, Rui still felt Tsukushi's lips brush his cheek-even asleep he recognized her presence, and with a start he came awake.  
  
The sudden flicker of Rui's eyes as he awoke startled Tsukushi out of her reverie, and she fell back abruptly.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor. Rui smiled one of his slow smiles as his eyes focused on her figure.  
  
"So you're back," he greeted, "I was worried about you."  
  
"I just went for a walk around the house, " Tsukushi was unwilling to admit what had passed between Akira and herself. "I still can't understand how you rich people can stand to live in places so huge, and so Empty!"  
  
"Ah, Akira's place isn't that big," Rui dismissed her comments as he stretched out his stiff muscles, "I wish you'd come back sooner. You need to sleep."  
  
"Yes, Mother." Tsukushi stuck her tongue out at him, "What a nag you've become tonight!"  
  
Rui could contain himself no longer when he saw her laughing eyes. He reached out one long arm to grab Tsukushi by the wrist, and hauled her bodily onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he murmured in her ear, "Yes, but only because I care. Someone has to keep you safe."  
  
"You don't think I'm safe in Mimasaka's house?" Tsukushi protested, as she made a weak effort to escape Rui's encircling arms.  
  
"Well," Rui amended, "Now that I'm here . . . " Perhaps it was sleep deprivation that was making Rui so bold, or perhaps it was the sight of Tsukushi looking so cute in her borrowed pajamas. Either way, he didn't much feel like self restraint at this moment, so he simply held her tightly and began to plant soft kisses down her neck.  
  
Tsukushi often managed to forget that Rui was a man too, and like Doumyouji, had carnal urges which she was not yet ready to share. This fact was, however, brought back to her with shocking clarity as she heard Rui's low murmur tickling her ears. "I can't deal with this right now," she sighed to herself. "I don't really want to hurt him, but. . ."  
  
Tsukushi twisted free of Rui's arms and stood up abruptly. She was surprised to realize that she was shaking again. "Rui. . . it's too soon. . . I . . " She started to explain., but he was already apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsukushi. . . . " He ran out of words, and could not justify his behavior, even in his own mind. He still sat where Tsukushi had pushed him, looking up at her. For her part Tsukushi just sighed, and, at last, threw up her hands in dismissal.  
  
"It's ok. . . I understand. " She thought she did, "But, I think I'd just like to be left alone right now, If you don't mind."  
  
He nodded sadly, and slowly climbed to his feet. As he turned to leave, Tsukushi spoke again, as if to apologize for all that she could not give him.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I'd do with out you."  
  
"It's my pleasure," he started to smile back at her, then turned away again and slowly made his way back to his room for the night.  
  
Tsukushi slumped against the wall and gazed after him. "This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder." After all that kept happening to her, she didn't think there was any way she could sleep now.  
  
  
  
It was indeed a night for sleeplessness.  
  
From Soujiro's perspective, the whole night had been rather bizarre. Tsukushi was acting strangely, Rui was as enigmatic as ever, and that whole scene with Tsukasa? Soujiro hadn't a clue what to make of that. Why, he couldn't even explain his own lapses around Makino. And, as he climbed into bed, shaking out his freshly showered hair, he was struck by the thought that if events continued in their present trend, they'd only get weirder. With this thought, he carefully left his door open just a little, so that, while he lay in the dark, he could hear everything that occurred in the hallway outside. Just in case something interesting did happen.  
  
Knowing his friend as well as he did, Soujiro was convinced that Akira would try and make some move on Makino, and he was curious to hear how that turned out.  
  
Of course, he would rather sleep, if that was possible. But as he turned out his light, and lay back on the soft pillows, he found his mind plodding down old familiar hallways, and sleep would not come. For years now, he'd been unable to sleep well when alone; left to himself, he was haunted by memories of his father yelling at his mother in the middle of the night. Back then it had always been his father's feet he'd heard stomping in the hall outside as his father had stormed out of the house on his way to a date with his mistress. And his mother's sobs had carried through the thin walls as if she were only a few feet away. At an early age, Soujiro had learned that to escape the bitter house, the tormented nights, he'd only to follow his father's example. With a beautiful face, money, and manners to match, Soujiro had always been a success with women; and each night he spent in a hotel with some faceless woman, denying his pain by indulging in worldly pleasures, let him survive another bitter day. Few saw through to his inner loneliness, and those who did, he drove away. Sara, Yuki; there may have been others who saw through him, but it didn't matter. Right now he longed for a warm body to be lying here beside him; proof that he wasn't alone in the night. When you came right down to it, even the sex was just a means to this end; a way to ensure that when he rolled over in the dark, there'd be someone to hold. Still, Most of the women who came and went in his life saw no further than the sexy, confident exterior he wanted them to.  
  
Soujiro groaned and rolled over. Why wouldn't these thoughts leave him alone? It was with some relief that he noted the muffled sound of Tsukushi's door opening. At last, Something was happening. He sat up and listened intently. A few moments later he smiled to himself as he heard her yelp of surprise. That would be Akira, of course. He wondered where the two of them were going-- it was not to Akira's room or he'd have heard the door open again. It probably wasn't important; they'd be back, he knew. The quiet continued a few moments more, and Soujiro was beginning to get sucked back down into the dark vortex of his mind again, when he heard Rui's door open. "Curiouser and Curiouser," he mused, as Rui tiptoed past his door. It was difficult to refrain from laughing at this attempt at stealth. He was somewhat surprised when Rui stuck around after Tsukushi failed to appear.  
  
The silence dragged on. After what seemed like an eternity, he at last heard the distant shuffle of footsteps that stopped at Akira's room. Soujiro quirked an eyebrow and listened even harder, though he knew he'd not be able to hear anything through the walls at that distance. When the voices resumed again, he caught himself heaving a sigh of. . . was that relief? Why should he care about whether Tsukushi fell under Akira's spell? She was a grown woman (almost), she could bloody well look after herself! He rebuked himself sternly, and tried to convince himself he only cared about losing his wager.  
  
Ah! She was almost back to her room. Soujiro could hear her conversation with Rui clearly through the slit in his door. Perhaps he should try not to listen. His friends would not take kindly to having this moment eavesdropped upon. But he couldn't help himself. . . . He could almost feel Tsukushi's cold confusion and emptiness as she sent Rui away at last. At least it spared him from thinking about his own problems.  
  
The silence continued. Soujiro could not tell if Tsukushi had moved at all; the silence was so complete. He wished he'd never left his door open; wished he could have drunk himself in a stupor; wished he'd slipped out of the mansion and found himself a girl for the night, anything to keep himself from being here, right now, awake in a dark room, listening to the mournful silence of the girl two of his best friends loved.  
  
"Stupid Stupid!" he kicked himself, "She's just a girl, why should you care!?" but a little voice of decency couldn't help but speak up, "She's also a friend-whether you admit it or not." Soujiro tried to drown this voice out, by rolling over and burying his head under the pillows. "Maybe she'll go to bed soon. Why doesn't she go away?"  
  
But, he was not quiet enough in his movements, and something in the rustling of his sheets, as the sound crept out the door, alerted Tsukushi that she was not the only one left awake.  
  
She'd been staring into space; frozen and unwilling to move. Her body cried out for sleep, but her brain churned restlessly, failing to find peace. When she heard movement from Soujiro's room, something called her to action; though she didn't understand just what. Tsukushi had always behaved strangely under stress, and when she'd not slept enough; perhaps that would excuse, if not fully explain what she did next.  
  
Tsukushi poked her head into to Soujiro's room.  
  
"Nishikido, are you awake/" She whispered softly.  
  
Soujiro did not reply, "Maybe she'll go away." he hoped.  
  
"Soujiro?" Tsukushi tried again, still in a whisper so low as to be almost inaudible.  
  
He could not help himself. He answered her plea, though his voice came out strangely harsh, "What do you want? You shouldn't be here. Go to sleep."  
  
"Can I come in?" Tsukushi's voice was small and hesitant. She should be frightened of him, she knew.  
  
"Do you know what you're asking?" He laughed harshly. "You know what I am, right?"  
  
"You wouldn't do anything." Tsukushi replied, more confidently than she felt.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right, " Soujiro laughed again; it was a strained, joyless sound, "Not my type, and you'd probably break my jaw, at the slightest provocation anyway. . . Well come in then, if you're going to." He reached over and clicked on a dim light. At the very least, if neither of them could sleep, then they could spend the remaining hours of the night keeping each other's demons away, somehow.  
  
Tsukushi made her way carefully across the dark room, to the bed where Soujiro reclined in his dim pool of light.  
  
"How much did you hear?" She asked at last, as she reached the foot of the bed.  
  
"Enough," was his only reply.  
  
Tsukushi sighed, "I just want to sleep. I should have gone home. It's hard to relax without my brother snoring nearby," she paused then rambled on. ". . . I had to send Rui away, I've never had to do that before." Abruptly she seemed to realize the ludicrousness of her confessions, and finished in some consternation, " . . Why am I telling you this anyway? You've no reason to care."  
  
"I'm the only one left awake." Soujiro snorted. "You've run out of options. Unless you want to talk to yourself. Have a seat." He waved to the edge of the bed. Tsukushi looked skeptically at it, at him, back at the bed. She'd noticed a trend around here tonight. She wasn't going to be taken unawares this time. "Relax," Soujiro laughed bitterly again, "I only go for stupid, attractive women. You're perfectly safe with me."  
  
A strange time for honesty. A strange situation. Tsukushi was sure that in the light of day she'd kick herself for everything that had happened tonight. Nevertheless, she shrugged and curled up gingerly amidst the pillows.  
  
"Now then, " Soujiro continued more cruelly than he'd intended, "Why are you here? What do you think I can do for you? Advice? I don't have any of that. I hate meddlers, interference, that sort of shit. You want me to kick Tsukasa's ass for you? Maybe Rui's? No can do. They've always been better fighters than I. I doubt you're interested in my amorous abilities; so what are you doing here in my bed. Why don't you just leave well enough alone?"  
  
But he was talking to himself. Somewhere in the midst of his little diatribe, Tsukushi's exhausted body had finally claimed her for the realm of sleep. Almost the second she'd climbed into the bed, her brain had recognized it as safe place, let down its guard, and been overpowered by her need for oblivion. Not even residual distrust of the boy next to her could prevent her from losing consciousness.  
  
Soujiro looked over at her small form curled up among the pillows. He sighed, and pulled the comforter up to cover her. "Looks like I get a warm body after all," he laughed in incredulity at this unexpected turn of events, and, strangely comforted by the sight of the girl sleeping near him, turned off the light. He listened to her breathing in the dark, letting the gentle sighs lull him into a sort of peace. At last, he turned his back on her, and drifted off into sleep, himself.  
  
To be continued.  
  
don't say I didn't warn you that It was going to be weird. I claim no responsibility for the words my fingers choose to type. And if you're upset by my characterizations, or by the actions of the characters, remember, it's just a fic, written to keep my mind off my term paper, and all the bloody power point presentations I'm supposed to be hacking together-don't take it too seriously. After all, what would be the point at all if everyone acted just as they did in the manga? ( that's all my justification for those who have issues with what I've done. ( 


	12. Morning already?

Part 12  
  
Tsukushi drifted up from a deep and dreamless slumber. As awareness slowly returned, she could not at first remember where she was. The warmth of the heavy comforter that enveloped her seemed to deny conscious thought. But then, like a lightning strike, she felt movement at her back.  
  
" . . . What??!" Her electrified brain clicked into gear, "Oh No!" The memories of last night came flooding back. "Could I really have been so utterly stupid as to fall asleep in the bed of Nishikado Soujiro?" Apparently, the answer was a resounding Yes. Slowly it dawned on her that the warm weight at her back was not, in fact, due to the quilt at all. Rather, it was the boy himself, curled up behind her, with one arm flung out over the comforter that covered her.  
  
"Whoa, I must have been even more out of it than I thought," Tsukushi admonished herself. "Now how can I get out of this? Is it possible to sneak back to my room without waking him, and pretend that all of last night was just some twisted dream?" She was afraid to move, for fear of waking the sleeper behind her. Tsukushi was sure that it would be an uncomfortable meeting when they were both awake at last.  
  
Soujiro, who was not in fact asleep, had been thinking much along these same lines. He had awoken some minutes earlier, in a familiar position. It was quite common for him to rouse from sleep cuddled up to some woman, and he would often lie there pretending to sleep still, as he put off facing the day, and sometimes, more often than he'd like to admit, wracking his brain for the name of the girl sleeping beside him. This time he'd no problem recalling who it was that he'd instinctively curled up to during the night; the problem instead, lay in how to move away before she woke up and kicked his ass for taking such liberties, unmeant as they may have been. Too, as long as Tsukushi lay asleep, Soujiro was content to feel her back pressed up against him-even if such comforts were unintentional, they still were soothing.  
  
Neither realized the other might have been merely shamming sleep, and so the moment continued for quite some time, as each lay still and debated how to gracefully escape this embarrassing predicament.  
  
Elsewhere in the house, Akira had awoken - it was after all, well past noon, and was debating whether or not to get his guests up for breakfast. He decided to give them a few minutes more while he prepared coffee in the small kitchen; doubtlessly it would be well appreciated when he kicked the groggy sleepers awake at last.  
  
He had just sat down at the table to enjoy a cup of the strong brew himself, when Rui made his appearance in the doorway.  
  
"Coffee?" he said blearily, as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What else but?" Akira quirked an eyebrow at the sight of his friend. He'd expected Rui to be the last to awaken; his friend was not known for his early morning tendencies. Nevertheless, he shrugged and poured Rui a cup of his own; lots of milk, no sugar. "Seen any sign of Makino or Soujiro yet?" he inquired.  
  
Rui shook his head, "Nah, Tsukushi went to sleep after me; she'll probably get up soon."  
  
Akira was curious as to exactly when Rui had last seen Tsukushi last night, "Was that before or after I was with her?" he wondered silently, "Must've been before," he assured himself, "She looked like she couldn't stay awake a minute longer when she left me." Aloud, all he said was,  
  
"Ah, She must've slept enough by now. The day's wasting away! And the coffee's ready. I'll go see if she cares to join us. Do you want to go roust Soujiro?"  
  
"No, you know what he's like in the morning. You can handle him too." Rui was feeling to lazy to deal with Soujiro's freshly-wakened thorniness.  
  
"Geh, " Akira wrinkled his nose in distaste, but set off to do his duty.  
  
"Knock-knock!" Akira paused outside of Tsukushi's door. "Coffee's ready! Is anybody home?" When there was no reply, he tested the door, and finding it unlocked, entered the room. "Huh, she's not here?" Akira scratched his head in confusion. "The bed doesn't even look slept in." A stray thought entered his mind, "hmm. Maybe she actually slept with Rui, and that's why he didn't want me to come wake her up? That would explain why he's actually awake now- he thought to give her time to sneak back here before I found out. Sneaky bastard." Akira shook his head in admiration. "Let's go take a look-see."  
  
He was sadly disappointed, when upon entering Rui's room, there was no sign of Makino. "Where could that strange woman have gone off too?" He shrugged, "Oh well, I suppose I shouldn't put off waking Soujiro any longer. He can help us look for Makino. She can't have gone too far."  
  
Knocking briskly at Soujiro's door, Akira shouted, "Hey you! Get up, coffee's ready!" He didn't wait for an answer but entered the room intent on turning the notoriously heavy sleeper out of bed.  
  
Both Soujiro and Tsukushi had been jolted out of their half-waking state at the first knock on the door, but neither had the time, much less the presence of mind, to move more than a few centimeters before Akira flung open the door.  
  
"Whoa! . . ." Nothing could have prepared Akira for the scene which met his eyes in that room.  
  
Tsukushi finally managed to force her muscles into action, and sat up, blushing furiously, and wishing she could just crawl back under the covers and die.  
  
Covering his utter shock with an attempt at humor, Akira managed to turned a hurt gaze on Tsukushi, "Didn't I tell you that if you needed anything during the night, you should come find me? Instead you turn to this joker?"  
  
"Noth . Nothing happened! You don't understand!" Tsukushi shouted and blushed even redder.  
  
Akira was playing a game Soujiro understood. "May as well try to salvage this the best I can," he thought, and lazily sitting up, he stretched, locking his elbows behind his head, and confidently riposted with, "Well, It's obvious that Tsukushi has better taste than you give her credit for." Soujiro grinned one of his patented lady-killer smiles, "After all, I really know how to treat a lady."  
  
Akira was completely dumbfounded. Was Soujiro saying that he and Makino had actually done something? But why, after Soujiro had conceded the wager? He must be missing something here, if only he knew what it was.  
  
"Shouldn't you leave now?" Soujiro hinted smugly, while Tsukushi continued to sit in horrified shock.  
  
"Umm, right," Akira caught his breath, "I'll see you two at breakfast." With this, he hurried out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He didn't quite think he was prepared to go talk to Rui yet, after that little episode, so he went back to his room and stared out the window, 'till he was ready to break the news to his friend.  
  
As the door closed behind Akira, Tsukushi finally remembered to breathe again. Now if only she could think of something to say.  
  
"Err, . . " she began, but Soujiro interrupted her  
  
"You fell asleep before we could play last night," he pouted, "but I think we might have time now, before they expect us at breakfast." Now that he'd put on his public face, it was easy to return to flirtatious banter, and forget any harsh truths that might have been inadvertently spoken in the night.  
  
Tsukushi 's eyes widened at his manner, and she prepared to slap him for his boldness.  
  
"Relax," Soujiro laughed, "I was just kidding! Come on, it's time to face the world. . . ."  
  
Tsukushi nodded, wondering if words of last night would remain unspoken. "Can I really just pretend it never happened? . . . And well, it's not like anything really did, after all. . . ."  
  
Sensing her confusion, Soujiro turned his dark eyes her way, and added, more seriously, "Worried about what Akira thinks? I'll talk to him later. He'll be fine."  
  
Again, Tsukushi nodded wordlessly. Slowly, she got to her feet, and turned to go.  
  
"Thank you, Soujiro," She murmured, (thank you for being such a gentleman; thank you for being there when I'd nobody left to turn to; thank you for everything,) she added silently.  
  
"Hey! Just don't go making a habit of falling into my bed!" Soujiro teased in reply, though his eyes were anything but mocking. He could not bring himself to drop his flirtatious façade now that it had been erected for the day.  
  
But at the last, when Tsukushi was just about to leave, he managed to speak up seriously once more. "You're welcome, Tsukushi. . . And. . . Thank you. . ." was all that he said. But that was OK. Nothing more needed to be said; they both understood what was meant.  
  
Still in her pajamas, Tsukushi made her way to the kitchen. The only other thing she had to wear, was her dress from last night, and she was unwilling to put it back on yet.  
  
Akira had not yet returned, and only Rui was there to greet her.  
  
"Hey," he greeted cautiously, unsure of what her mood might be like this morning.  
  
"Hey yourself," Tsukushi attempted a small smile. It felt good, so as she poured herself a cup of coffee, she tried on a grin, "Isn't it a lovely morning? How are you today? Did you sleep well?" She was almost as surprised as Rui, to realize that she actually was in a good mood now. She felt prepared to take on the world if need be.  
  
Rui nodded, "I'm glad to see you looking so. . . energetic," he at last settled on that as a safe statement.  
  
"Why don't you ask her what might have brought that on?" Akira's sardonic voice rang out from the doorway. Tsukushi's response was swift. She dropped her coffee mug, spun around, and in one lightning fast move, had pinned Akira up against the wall; her arm tight against his throat.  
  
"Don't you dare say a word," she growled, "You don't understand a thing. So shut up!" Relaxing her grip a little, she continued, in a low whisper, "It was nothing. Don't make assumptions! . . . If you say a word I swear I'll break your kneecaps. . . . Though perhaps it might be more appropriate to tear out your larynx," she reflected dangerously. "Do you get it?"  
  
Akira nodded helplessly (well, as best he could nod with his neck compressed between Tsukushi's bony arm and the equally unforgiving wall.)  
  
"Good." Tsukushi let go of him and stalked back to where her coffee awaited, "Don't test me this early in the day."  
  
Throughout this exchange, Rui had continued to sit at the table, looking thoroughly bemused as he glanced from Tsukushi to Akira and back again.  
  
"Anybody want to let me in on the secret?" he asked plaintively.  
  
Akira looked at Tsukushi, who shrugged, and denied everything, "Nothing, I just didn't want to hear Akira's twisted sense of humor right now. It might spoil my mood." She glared darkly at Akira, daring him to contradict her.  
  
Something was up, Rui reflected as he covertly watched Tsukushi's stormy eyes. I wonder why Akira's bothering her? He'd find out eventually, no sense worrying about it now.. . .  
  
Tsukushi turned back to her coffee, while Akira slouched his way over to the table,  
  
"Damn it why do you have to be so violent?" he grumbled, still rubbing his sore neck, echoes of Tsukasa strangling him mere days ago ringing in his memory Perhaps it was a sign to mind his own business? Nah, not possible. He supposed near death experiences must be the price one had to pay for having interesting friends.  
  
"I didn't start it." Tsukushi airily replied, "You should have let me sleep a few more hours if you want me to be nice."  
  
"Sleep? Hah," Akira snorted silently in disbelief, careful not to let his expression change. He was not willing to face Tsukushi's wrath again quite so soon.  
  
Just then, a suprisingly cheerful Soujiro made his appearance in the doorway, "Morning all! What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Fine time you choose to make an appearance." Akira's mood had been completely ruined for the day, and Soujiro's apparent ebullience just seemed to rub his face in his discomfort. "Couldn't you have arrived a few minutes earlier to save me from that crazy woman?"  
  
"Eh?" Soujiro looked confused. He was sure he understood Akira's bad mood though; and he was going to have to have a long talk with him real soon now- as soon as he could get rid of Rui. After all, no matter how innocent events really had been, he did not think Rui would easily forgive him for the unintended usurpation of his role as guardian of Tsukushi's sleep.  
  
But it was Rui who answered the question. "Akira's just miffed that Tsukushi decided to beat him up." He shrugged mildly, "Don't ask me why though, no one's telling me anything." He smiled suddenly, "I'd have saved you, Akira, but Tsukushi's cute when she's angry." With that conversation stopper, he went back to his breakfast.  
  
Soujiro heaved a silent sigh of relief. Akira hadn't managed to say anything to Rui. Everything would be ok, if everyone continued to act normal.  
  
And so they did; though it couldn't not be said that any of them actually felt normal. Rui was mulling over the best way to apologize to Tsukushi for his forwardness last night, and to win her over again. Akira was replaying over and over again the scene he'd walked into this morning and trying to find a different interpretation than the one he kept returning to. Soujiro was wondering how to keep Tsukasa and Rui from learning about events. And Tsukushi-well, she was worried about Doumyouji again. Having made a determined effort to not think about events in this house, her thoughts could not help but returning to the absent boy.  
  
Following breakfast, Tsukushi said her goodbyes, and headed for home. Refusing any offer of transportation, "I've imposed on you all enough already," she walked briskly for the nearest train station. Around her, a warm afternoon sun beat down, and Tsukushi breathed more easily for being on her own at last. As long as she remained strong, everything would work itself out, in the end.  
  
Rui left shortly after Tsukushi's departure; he went home to sleep some more, as it did not appear that Tsukushi would need him today.  
  
This left Akira and Soujiro alone at last, and Soujiro hastily took the opportunity to provide Akira with a heavily edited version of his experience last night, (leaving out all mention of his own inner turmoil or motivations). Akira was admittedly somewhat incredulous, but could see no reason for his friend to lie to him; never before had Soujiro been ashamed to admit his amorous activities, so, with a shrug, Akira provisionally accepted Soujiro's tale of innocence.  
  
"Typical Makino," he snorted at last. "I think," he began again, after a brief pause. "That, given Tsukushi's propensity for violence, and her current ire towards me, that I'm going to concede our bet as well. After all, if you couldn't even get anywhere with that psycho woman after sleeping with her, than what chance am I likely to have in the near future?"  
  
"It's just as well," Soujiro nodded, "Still, it was an interesting attempt wasn't it?"  
  
"Indeed." Akira nodded.  
  
"So, shall we place a new wager??" Soujiro suggested, "Rui or Tsukasa to win?"  
  
"I can't even begin to guess," Akira shook his head, "I wish both of them luck. Though how they can keep up with that woman is beyond me."  
  
"Well, neither of them is as well adjusted as us." Soujiro quipped. "Speaking of which, you up for hitting the bars tonight? I think I promised some college girls I'd meet them tonight-or is that too young for you?"  
  
The two friends laughed as they put this adventure behind them. Shadows still lurked, hidden behind Soujiro's bright eyes, but as long as no one could see them, he could pretend that everything was all right, that everything was just as it had always been.  
  
To be Continued..  
  
but not till next Wednesday at the earliest, probably. - going away for weekend, and I really should write that bloody term paper. 


	13. mandatory Tsukasa

Elsewhere, earlier:  
  
Shigeru and Sakurako heaved Doumyouji onto his bed with exhausted sighs.  
  
"Why does he have to be so heavy?" Sakurako complained,, as Shigeru stood up and cracked her aching back. Doumyouji was unresponsive, and had been ever since they'd dragged his limp body from the curb outside the club. He'd yet to make a sound; even his breathing was almost nonexistent. All he'd done was stare into space, with a dismal expression on his face.  
  
"Hey you!" Sakurako gave Tsukasa's shoulder a sharp shove, "Don't you know yelling at Tsukushi isn't the way to get her back? How stupid can you possibly be?"  
  
Tsukasa's only reply was to lean forward and put his head between his knees.  
  
Shigeru sighed; the boy truly looked so pathetic. Maybe he had suffered enough. Taking pity on him, she sat down next to Tsukasa and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok," she began, "We know you're just an idiot and can't help yourself. But, everything will be fine. You'll see. Just sleep now, and tomorrow we'll see what we can do about fixing things up between you and Tsukushi!" With these words, Shigeru patted Doumyouji's back comfortingly, and slowly got to her feet. Sakurako looked like she wanted to further remonstrate with Doumyouji, but Shigeru firmly dragged her from the room and turned off the light, leaving Tsukasa alone in the dark.  
  
Even as the two girls left, Doumyouji could not say a word; not even to thank them for their assistance in hauling him home. He sat, still as carven stone, still slumped over his long legs for some time, 'till at last he keeled over onto his side and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Did they really think he didn't know what a fool he'd been? He knew as well as anyone that he'd never been much one to Think before he acted. Self- restraint had Never been his thing at all. Nor was self-analysis, for that matter. At this thought, the first sound to escape his lips in hours emerged: a brief and bitter laugh. Now was as good a time as any to descend that path, he supposed. If he couldn't think about his actions beforehand, at least maybe he could now try to learn from their aftermaths.  
  
In some ways, Tsukasa just wished he could blame everything on Tsukushi. It was so much easier to act as if he could do no wrong, and that it was her behavior that had led to this point. If Tsukushi had just given him what he wanted so much, he wouldn't have doubted her-would not have allowed Umi to tempt him with her evil plot. . . . But No. . . . Tsukasa let out a long sigh. Tsukushi was not at fault. Before he'd fallen for her, he'd never truly been in control of himself. Always, he'd let his passions run away with him. The least provocation, however unmeant it may have been, always sent him into a towering rage. His violent spells had almost led to his victims' deaths on more than one occasion. Not even his friends had ever been able to calm him, They'd never understood his fury, or the essential loneliness and feelings of utter isolation that inspired them. It was only Tsukushi and her refusal to treat him any different than any other asshole that had changed him, She made him feel accepted for who he was - and he came to love her for it. It was only for Her that he'd first learned restraint. And that wasn't a conscious thing. Not really; he still hadn't learned to Think before he acted. Instead, he merely found that he had these violent, uncontrollable impulses less often. But he still never really stopped before he lashed out, when he lost control. . . . And this was the result. . . After that episode in the club, Tsukushi might never speak to him again. . .  
  
Tsukasa also wished he could blame Akira or Soujiro. It was true that his friendship with those two had changed since he got involved with Tsukushi, but he could never quite grasp just how. He understood their priorities as poorly as ever, but before where their taunts about his virginity had only made him shrug and turn away, "Why should I want to have sex with someone who only wants me for my name and money?" now they seemed to be mocking his relationship with Tsukushi. "What kind of a couple doesn't sleep together? What the hell is wrong with you two? Are you sure you're in love?" Even just thinking about it made him flush with embarrassment and anger. Still, he knew they didn't mean it like that. . . But they could at least Try to understand why Tsukasa and Tsukushi might not be so intimate. And, it's true, perhaps their words had fueled his frustration at Tsukushi's reluctance to go further - so unlike all the other women who surrounded him,  
  
Tsukasa forced himself to take another breath and relax. No! he would not blame his friends for being who they were. . . . Though if he caught them making a move on Tsukushi again. . . This train of though made him clench up again. With an effort, he slowly unknotted his fisted hands. . . . though his eyes remained clamped shut. Breathe damn it!  
  
Inevitably, Doumyouji's train of thought led to the last of his friends: Rui. His only true competitor for Tsukushi's heart. Jealous as Tsukasa had been of the other men who'd pursued Tsukushi, Rui was the only conceivable one that could take her away from him. Tsukasa thought he understood what motivated his friend, but that didn't make him like Rui more. It was so hard to forgive him for loving Tsukushi too-And for taking his place at Tsukushi's side. Damnit! It should be him, Tsukasa, there to comfort Tsukushi, not Rui! It didn't help that Tsukushi had once been in love with Rui, and that, even now, she was so close to him. Tsukasa cursed his friend for being where he could not right now. Nevertheless, deep in his heart, he was glad that Tsukushi had someone to turn to when, as in this instance-as in many before-Tsukasa had stupidly hurt her. Doumyouji forced himself to stop thinking about Rui; he was afraid to dwell on the subject long , lest he come to hate his friend again.  
  
Tsukasa rolled over angrily onto his back, and spread out his arms and legs flat against the bed, as if by spanning its expanse with his body he could become one with its soft depths. He stared up at the high ceiling, faintly seen through the darkness that encompassed him.  
  
What use was all this thought? Useless, All Useless! The only thing that mattered was Tsukushi. Well, then, his actions had gotten him into this mess; only his actions would get him out of it again. If, that was, anything could.  
  
Action! That was what was required. Abruptly, Tsukasa sat bolt upright. He'd been a fool! Wasting time with his thoughts, doubting Tsukushi, doubting himself, doubting his friends. It was all pointless! He needed to get up and do something before these crawling words, like ants, devoured his brain.  
  
Tsukasa swung his long legs off the bed, stood up and paced the room like a caged animal, before freezing in front of the door. "Tsukushi," he whispered in longing, "I've been such an idiot. . . ." A single tear crept down his face. He made no move to wipe it off, as he completed his thought, "But I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just give me another chance. . . ." With these words, he flung open his door, and looking neither to the right nor left, strode briskly through the long corridors of his mansion, 'till at last he'd escaped its oppressive confines.  
  
It was five AM; dawn was just beginning to break across the Tokyo skyline. The whole sky was lit up with a rosy glow as the sun's rays struggled to break through the shredded remnants of last night's rain clouds. "Even the sun is on my side," Tsukasa reassured himself as he walked down the street. It was a long walk to Tsukushi's apartment, but in his chaotic state of mind, he had not even thought of taking a car.  
  
The long walk through the empty streets seemed to clear his head somewhat. Firmly erasing his doubts from his mind, Tsukasa affirmed to himself, "I believe in Tsukushi. She loves me. I love her and no one else. Nothing anyone says will change that. Nothing!" Vehemently he quashed all the doubts that assailed him last night as he'd watched Tsukushi. He refused to think about what it was his friends had been doing. All that mattered was Tsukushi; what he would say to her, how she would react. Her pleading face filled his mind. Images of her tears, her anger, her rare smiles that shone like the sun. He would do anything for her; if only she would teach him how.  
  
At last Doumyouji arrived outside Tsukushi's apartment building. Determinedly, he rang the bell. Not waiting for an answer, he shouted up in a voice fit to wake the dead, "Makino, I need to talk to you! Wake up!" For several minutes, there was no response. Even the neighbors, jolted out of sleep by the yelling in the street below, had learned over time to recognize Doumyouji's angry voice from previous encounters, and knew to bury their heads under their pillows, rather than risk his wrath at interrupting his communication. After a while, Tsukasa rang the bell again, and had just opened his mouth to shout another challenge at the sleepers above, when the window to Tsukushi's apartment cracked open, and a sleepy Susumu poked his head out.  
  
"What do you want, Doumyouji, sir?" Susumu asked grumpily, upset at being awoken from his sound slumber, "My sister's not home. She didn't come back last night." Unaware of the rift between Tsukushi and Tsukasa, as Tsukushi had nit seen fit to inform her brother, he continued, "Weren't you with her?"  
  
Doumyouji stared up at he boy in shock. He had not even considered the fact that Tsukushi might not have come home. This meant that she must have gone home with one of the F3! "I will not get upset. I must remain calm," he mentally kicked himself, but could not open his mouth to answer Susumu.  
  
At last, seeing that Tsukasa was not likely to reply anytime soon, Susumu collapsed back into the deep sleep from which he had really, only partly arisen.  
  
Some minutes later, Tsukasa came back to himself with a start. Well! He could go around to his friends' houses seeking the wayward girl, but somehow he suspected that course of action might just make her more angry when at last he did find her. Perhaps he would just wait here then. She had to come home eventually. . . . And when she did, he'd be waiting.  
  
With this thought, Doumyouji leaned back against the cold wall of the building. Its brisk dampness from last night's rain immediately seemed to permeate every corner of his being as he crossed his arms, rested his chin on his chest, and settled in to wait-forever if need be.  
  
To be continued.. 


	14. people who think too much

Sometime that same afternoon:  
  
Rui sprawled across his couch and stared disconsolately at the television. Tsukushi had pushed him away last night. Today, she hadn't needed him at all. He felt used, discarded, and very alone right now. Still, he took comfort in the fact that Tsukasa was probably more miserable than he was at this moment.  
  
Rui did not know how to win Tsukushi's love; how could he be different than what he had been? If only he could make her happy? He didn't know how to manage that except by reconciling her with Tsukasa-for somewhere along the line, her happiness had become dependent upon that fool. . . . Rui sighed. Obsessed as he had been with Shizuka, he'd missed his chance with Tsukushi before he'd even known it. But it was never too late. Or so he told himself. . . .  
  
The pain you inflict upon yourself is more bearable than that others give to you. Rui's heartache was entirely of his own doing, and he had borne it for so long, that it had become merely a dull ache in his heart, that only at times like these erupted into an agonized longing. Luckily, the pain was brief, and easily pushed aside. Still it must be faced, first. . . .  
  
Damn Tsukasa for treating Tsukushi the way he did! It was obvious to all concerned that those two belonged together, but how could Rui sit idly by while they hurt each other? He couldn't. Anything he could do to make Tsukushi happy, he would. No matter what it took. If that meant he had to work to get her back together with Tsukasa as he had done so many times before-he would. If it meant that he could only hold Tsukushi when she was sad - then he would. Though Tsukasa had battered his way into Tsukushi's heart through violent extremes, perhaps Rui, in his understated way, could ease himself in; becoming indispensable to her happiness by his eternal sympathy and myriad kindnesses. And eventually, perhaps Tsukushi would come to belong with him. . . .  
  
There was really only one way to find out. As long as Tsukasa and Tsukushi were estranged, Rui had a role to fulfill-one he would go to gladly-his place as Tsukushi's conscience and comforter. And if, by chance, the two lovers made up, he'd be their guardian angel. One they could not live without. Rui smiled at the thought that he, who had once cared for no one, could have become such a creature, as he was now-sacrificing his own happiness for those he loved.  
  
However distant the hope was, it remained; Tsukushi could fall in love with him again if he stood by her. And if not, well he'd make sure she was happy anyway. That should be enough for anyone.  
  
Rui sighed in exasperation, "Circles! All my thoughts lead 'round and 'round each other. A tangled knot of loops and spirals. Tsukushi and Tsukasa, Tsukushi and Rui! All the possibilities in the world await us. Only time would tell. So what use the thought?"  
  
This short outburst fulfilling his need to vent, Rui relaxed at last, a slow smile spreading across his face. One never knew what eventualities might arise, especially around such volatile people as Tsukushi and Tsukasa. . . .  
  
He'd just have to wait and see what the future would bring. 


	15. ad infinitum

Susumu was late for work again. His sister had threatened him with dire bodily harm if he didn't get a job and help earn money for the family, but he was no better than she at actually putting in regular hours. And while Tsukushi often had good excuses for her lateness, Susumu had merely overslept. Partly, he thought grumpily, due to that early morning awakening by Doumyouji-not that he minded of course-if Tsukushi ended up marrying Doumyouji, Susumu would never have to work again! - but still, 5 am? It was a bit excessive. And so, as he rushed out the door desperately trying to beat the clock, he completely failed to notice Tsukasa, still leaning against the cold wall outside the apartment building.  
  
Tsukushi, on the other hand, could not possibly be so unobservant, as she made her way home that afternoon. She'd just turned the corner onto her street, when she caught sight of the tall figure slouching balefully next to her door. Her breath caught in her throat, and her sunny mood shattered like crystal.  
  
"What is he doing here? What can he want now?" Her heart skipped a beat, as she pondered in dread all the cruel things he could have come to say this time. His head was down, perhaps he'd not yet seen her? If she turned now and fled before his cold words could wound her, perhaps he'd leave eventually-all she'd have to do is stay away long enough. But no, Tsukushi slowed, but could not turn back. The only way through was forward.  
  
Watching hawk-like from beneath half-closed eyes, Tsukasa saw Tsukushi's hesitation, and it pierced his heart like a knife.  
  
Slowly Tsukushi walked the length of the street, until she stood facing Tsukasa.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice came out cold and flat, as she tried to hide her inner turmoil.  
  
Tsukasa wanted to reach out and grab her. He wanted to shake her and ask where had she been all this time, who had she been with, and what had his friends done with her? He wanted to pull her to him and never let her go. He wanted to yell at her and make her listen. He did none of these things. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself instead, as if by sheer physical strength, he could restrain his inner demons. He could stop his words, but still he could not prevent his nostrils from flaring-trying to catch Tsukushi's scent, and to see if there was any of Rui's, or Akira's, or Soujiro's mingling with hers.  
  
Tsukushi only saw the clenching of his muscles. She did not know the cause, but his tenseness only increased her dread of what might come.  
  
"Why did you come here now?" She spoke again; this time it sounded almost like a plea.  
  
"Tsukushi." Tsukasa whispered. With great deliberation he forced his next words out, "I. .. came here. . . to apologize. . . . I've been acting like a total fool. . . . I want you back, if you'll have me.. . . I believe in you."  
  
Tsukushi was thunderstruck. This she had not expected. Especially from him. She stared up at him as conflicting emotions tore at her heart. Her gaze was drawn to his face; to his eyes; she stared up at them as if they held the answers to her needs. Deep in the depths of Tsukasa's eyes she saw his silent plea, and the fears that he would not let himself express verbally.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She wanted to answer his plea, wanted to let him feel her love. But he'd hurt her and she had to know Why.  
  
Tsukasa sighed; a low groan of remorse. Grinding the heel of his hand into his forehead as if it could help clear his head, he answered, "I was an idiot." He was not willing to tell Tsukushi the role that Umi had played in this fiasco, "I . . ." he started over again, "Tsukushi. I'm an 18 year old guy. I love you like I've never loved anyone else, Sometimes I want you so bad it hurts. But you never seem to want me the same way. I got so frustrated, so Angry. I thought you didn't love me. So I pushed you away." He hung his head and stared at the ground for long seconds before meeting Tsukushi's gaze again, "but I was wrong. . ."  
  
Tsukushi almost could not believe her ears, Tsukasa was apologizing to her, and he hadn't even yelled at her once. And he said he still loved her. But she could not so easily forget her anger and her hurt. She pondered her reply before she slowly answered.  
  
"Tsukasa, you know I love you. But I'm still angry. . . and I don't think I can forgive you so soon. Things can't just go back to the way they were so easily."  
  
Tsukasa looked at her pleadingly, but seeing the implacability in her gaze, nodded slowly as his hopes faded. Hunching his shoulders as if wounded, her turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," at the last, Tsukushi stretched out her hand to rest it lightly on his arm. "I didn't say you can't hang around me if you want. I'll try to forgive you, but it will take time. I just don't think I can go back to being your girlfriend yet."  
  
Tsukasa turned back around. At least this was something. But an idea hit him, and with an effort, he asked, "What about Rui?" The words, forced hoarsely from his throat, hung ragged in the air between them.  
  
Since she was still angry, Tsukushi gave Doumyouji just a little more to squirm about. "He's my closest friend, and he's always been there for me.. . We'll just have see how things go .."  
  
At this, Doumyouji could take no more. He seized Tsukushi's wrist and pulled her to him  
  
"Well then, in that case, I know I'll win you back eventually." He suddenly grinned confidently down at Tsukushi, (though he really didn't feel that confident, merely desperate) "for I have something he could never give you."  
  
"And just what might that be, you jerk?" Tsukushi flared up; angry at Tsukasa's unwanted liberty with her person.  
  
"Me!" Tsukasa said, almost gleefully, as he pulled Tsukushi closer. And then, wrapping his other arm around her, he bent down to kiss her.  
  
Tsukushi angrily beat at him with her fists. To think that just because she'd been willing to allow the possibility of giving him another chance, he thought he could just do what he wanted, and right here in the middle of the street at that!  
  
When at last he came up for air, she glared at him, "What do you think you're doing, asshole?"  
  
"This." And he kissed her again. He could sense that she was starting to waver. This had always been a good strategy, to take her by surprise- perhaps it might work again this time? One could only hope.  
  
Despite her anger, Tsukushi could not help but weaken at this proof of Tsukasa's love. Nevertheless, she had every intention of making him earn her trust again, before she'd consent to date him again. And she still did not know what to do about Rui. (And, she didn't even want to think about that strange escapade with Soujiro, and what might happen in Doumyouji found out). But right now things were starting to feel better. Right now she could forget all her reasons why this should not happen. Right now. . . .  
  
. . . Tsukushi leaned in closer, wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's neck, and kissed him back.  
  
Tsukasa felt Tsukushi's sudden heat flow in to warm his body, chilled as it had been by the hours of waiting. Her warmth penetrated deep into his heart and began to thaw the block of ice that had formed there: a cold shell of distrust, frustration, and longing frozen together in cold anger. It now turned to ephemeral vapor that dissipated in the blink of an eye as Tsukushi responded to him  
  
In this moment, he could forget everything he'd done wrong; every stupid word he'd said. He could even forget the threat of Rui, competing with him for Tsukushi's love. It didn't matter that Tsukushi hadn't yet forgiven him, or that about her there clung the scent of . . . Soujiro (What?! He must be mistaken! He would Not think of that now!)... Nothing mattered at this moment. He knew everything would work out, because right now he was holding Tsukushi again.. .  
  
. . . And she was kissing him.  
  
  
  
No true ending in the end. Just one day at a time, ad infinitum.. . .  
  
  
  
Ok. That's all. I was bored, so I had to end it. Sorry Rui fans. Couldn't think of a plausible way to get them together given the premises in This fic. Maybe next time? But not in the sequel, if there is one. If you have questions, comments, bored ramblings or Inspiration for what I should write next, feel free to email me at curdled_milk@attbi.com . yeah. 


End file.
